


Cracks in the Foundation

by jokerssmile



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-02-03 11:23:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1742981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jokerssmile/pseuds/jokerssmile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sequel to A Secure Foundation. It's 6 months after the events in A Secure Foundation, Maura and Jane are settling into their relationship, they're happy, in love and together so what could possibly go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't read the first one yet you probably should. I own nothing Rizzoli and Isles.

* * *

**6 months later…**

 “Maura have you seen my file?” Jane called out from downstairs. Maura stepped out of the bathroom upstairs, “Did you look in your office?”

Jane had converted the downstairs bedroom into an office so she could work at home.

“Yes.” Jane said as she went to look for her file on the kitchen table.

“Jane?” Maura called out.

“No.” Jane said then went into the office.

Jane’s desk was a complete mess. Stacks of folders sat covering almost her entire workspace. Half the garbage meant for the waste basket littered the floor around it.

“Why do you have a file cabinet if you don’t use it?” Maura asked as she walked into the office.

Jane just shrugged as she searched through two stacks of papers and files on her desk.

Maura walked over to the filing cabinet and grabbed a folder that was sitting on top of it. “Is this what you’re looking for?” Maura asked holding out the folder to Jane.

Jane turned around, took the folder and flipped through it. “Yes, thank you.” She said then kissed Maura on the cheek.

Jane walked out of the office, “Do you need a ride?” she asked as she looked through the file.

“No, I’m going to need my car today.” Maura told her.

Jane grabbed three more folders off the kitchen table and her car keys. “Okay I will see you later.” She said then gave Maura another kiss on the cheek before heading out the door.

“Hey Boss.” Jeremy said with a smile on his face as soon as Jane walked through the front door of Rizzoli Security.

“Hey.” Jane said as she went over to his desk, “Jeremy we’ve been working together for a while now, you know you can call me Jane.”

“I know, Boss.” He said with a shrug of his shoulders, “Here are the work orders.” He said handing her the pink forms.

“Thanks.” Jane said as she looked them over then headed to her office and shut the door.

Jane’s security business had gotten so popular in Boston that she had to hire two new people bringing the total of people working for her to 20. One of the new employees was a guy named Warren Drake who had been discharged from the Army 3 months ago. The other new employee was a woman named Abby Reyes a former police woman.

Maura arrived at the Isles Foundation and was greeted by her secretary who had her phone messages. She went into her office and shut the door and went to work.

Jane looked over the first work order and decided to send Jeremy and Abby on that job since it was smaller and only needed two people. Jane looked at the second order and smiled. She picked up her phone and dialed the number on the work order.

“Hello Ms. Isles, this is Jane Rizzoli from Rizzoli Security.” Jane said into the phone, “I understand you are in need of my services.”

Maura smiled, “Yes, Ms. Rizzoli, I am in desperate need.”

Jane held in a laugh, “So how may I service you?”

Maura couldn’t help herself and started to laugh. She snorted into the phone and laughed harder.

“Oh my god, did you just snort?” Jane asked through her laughter.

After 2 more minutes of laughter both women finally regained their composure.

Jane cleared her throat, “So Ms. Isles, I have your work order here and I’ve looked it over. I’m pretty positive you will be happy with the service provided to you.”

“Thank you Ms. Rizzoli, I look forward to it.” Maura said, “You have a wonderful day.”

Jane smirked, “You too.

Jane hung up and got back to business.

Maura was on the phone putting together the final touches to the charity event her foundation was handling for Gretchen Carlson.

Jane came out of her office, “Rueben, Warren, and Tasha let’s go in the conference room.”

“You mean the utility closet you refer to as a conference room?” Rueben joked as he followed her.

“Yeah just squeeze in next to the bucket and mop smart ass.” Jane said as they went into the small conference room.

“Okay listen up, this is an important job we’re doing tomorrow night and I need everyone to be sharp and on their toes.” Jane said as she passed out files to her team.

“Mrs. Carlson has about 50 people coming to her charity event.” Jane said as the team looked through the file, “It’s going to be held at her home in Beacon Hill.”

“Swanky.” Tasha said as she listened and looked at pictures of Gretchen’s home.

“Look, Gretchen is a personal friend of mine and Maura’s.” Jane said, “All I need is for you guys to do your job.”

“We’re with you Jane.” Rueben said to her.

“Okay good.” Jane said and they went back to the meeting.

After the meeting Jane talked to Jeremy and Abby about their job and once everyone was updated she went back into her office and shut the door.

Minutes later there was a knock at Jane’s door, “Yeah come in.” She said as she stared at her computer and typed on the keyboard.

Jane looked up to see her brother Frankie standing in the doorway. “You got time for a meal or are you too busy protecting the rich?” he asked holding up a white bag.

“Frankie!” Jane said smiling big as she got up to hug her brother, “Where the hell have you been?” She said punching him in the arm.

“Ow!” He said to her, “I’ve been undercover if you must know.”

He sat down in the chair by her desk across from her. He put the bag he had on her desk and opened it, “So you hungry or what?”

“You went to Sammy’s?” Jane asked him, her mouth practically watering.

“When I was undercover all I thought about was Sam LaGrassa’s sandwiches.” He said as he pulled out a big sandwich wrapped in wax paper and handed it to Jane. “I got you the Diablo.” He told her as he pulled out another sandwich.

Jane unwrapped the sandwich and took a big bite, “This guy has the best pastrami around.”

“Geez don’t talk with your mouth full.” Frankie said making a face at her then took a bite of his sandwich.

“Jane, I thought maybe we could go to lun…” Maura stopped mid-word as she stepped into Jane’s office.

Jane almost choked on the bite of sandwich. Frankie turned around and looked at Maura, “Hi.” He said to her as he stood up.

Jane wiped her mouth and stood up and went around her desk. She cleared her throat, “Maura, this is my brother Frankie.” She said to her, “Frankie, this is my girlfriend Maura.”

Frankie grinned at Jane then held out a hand to Maura, “Nice to meet you.”

Maura took his hand, “Nice to meet you too.”

The three of them stood in awkwardness for about a minute before Jeremy came in, “Boss, Mrs. Carlson is on the phone. Uh, line 2.”

“I’ll take it at your desk.” Jane said then almost knocked Jeremy over trying to get out of her office.

Jane picked up the phone, “Hello Gretchen.”

“Hello, oh Jane I hope you don’t mind but I had to add to the guest list so I don’t know if you’ll need to add more security.” Gretchen said to her on the phone.

Jane’s eyes darted to her office to watch Frankie and Maura. Maura had sat down in Jane’s chair and was taking a bite of her sandwich. She could see Maura coughing and Frankie offering her a bottle of water from the bag.

Jane figured Maura couldn’t handle the spice from the hot cherry peppers on the sandwich.

“Jane are you still there?” Gretchen asked.

“Yeah sorry.” Jane said, “How many more people are we talking?”

“It’s been bumped from 50 to 75.” Gretchen told her.

“That’s okay I can add another person at no charge to you.” Jane told her.

“Oh that’s just wonderful.” Gretchen said to her on the phone, “I shall see you tomorrow night.”

“See you then.” Jane said then hung up.

Jane went back into her office, “No it’s okay stay there.” She said when Maura went to get up. Jane sat down in a chair next to her brother.

“So Frankie was telling me he was doing some undercover work and how he just got home two days ago.” Maura said to Jane.

“Yeah?” Jane said to him with a smile.

“It was just a small operation for the drug unit.” Frankie said a big smile on his face. “Ma was a little nervous when I told her but…” He shrugged his shoulders, “She’s got to understand that it’s all part of the job.”

“You saw Ma?” Jane asked and Maura noticed the shift in Jane’s face.

“Yeah I had dinner with her and Tommy last night.” Frankie told her.

“Oh.” Jane said to him then got up.

“Come on Janie.” Frankie said to her.

“No, it’s okay.” Jane said waving it off.

“Listen, I got a lot of work to do right now.” She said, “But why don’t you come by the house tonight and I’ll cook you dinner?”

“Tommy told me you’re living in the house in Revere.” Frankie told her.

“Yeah not sure how he knows but yeah I’ve been living there full time for about 6 months now.” Jane told him, “So you gonna come by or what?”

“Yeah sure.” He told her, “Maybe you can tell me the story on how you conned a beautiful woman like Maura into being your girlfriend.”

“I will hit you.” Jane said to him and Maura laughed.

He laughed, “Easy.” He said then stood up and packed up his sandwich. “Maura, it was nice meeting you.” He said to her with a smile.

“Same here Frankie.” Maura said to him.

“I’ll see you later Janie.” He said then took his sandwich and left.

Jane looked at Maura, “So, that’s my brother Frankie.”

Maura smiled at Jane, “He seems nice.”

Jane sat back down across from Maura who was still sitting in Jane’s desk chair, “Yeah he’s an okay guy.”

“So, you want half a sandwich?” Jane asked her.

“Only if you take the peppers off.” Maura told her.

They sat and ate lunch together before Maura went back to the Foundation and Jane got back to work.

Before Jane drove home she stopped at the store and bought a few things for dinner. When she got home Maura was there straightening up the house.

“Maura it’s Frankie.” Jane said to her as she watched Maura move around franticly.

“I just want your place to look nice for him.” Maura said to her.

“He’s not going to care.” Jane told her, “He’s here to visit and eat. He’s not going to sit on the couch and wonder why I have magazines from three months ago laid out.”

Maura looked at the coffee table then back at Jane.

“Stop.” Jane said to her. She went over to her and wrapped her arms around Maura’s waist. “You don’t have to impress him.” She said then kissed her on the lips.

Jane pulled back, “Now will you help me cook dinner?”

Maura smiled at her knowing that Jane was just trying to keep her busy.

There was a knock at the front door just as Jane was removing the lasagna from the oven. Maura answered the door and let Frankie in.

“Hi.” He said to her and handed her a bottle of wine, “I hope that’s okay.”

Maura looked at the label, “It’s perfect.”

“You’re just in time.” Jane said to him as she put a bowl of salad on the table.

They all sat down and while they ate Jane told Frankie about everything that had happened over the last few months.

“Jesus Janie.” He said, “That must have been hell for the both of you.”

“Well it sure wasn’t a vacation.” Jane said to him and she gave him a second helping of lasagna.

“All that because some guy got pissed off over a lost promotion?” Frankie asked Maura.

“I think it was a little more than that but yes for the most part that’s what it was about.” Maura told him then took a sip of wine.

Frankie told them about going undercover and how he was hoping since the assignment was successful that it would push him closer to being promoted to detective.

“I would imagine being a cop is a very stressful job.” Maura said to him, “Probably a little scary too.”

“Ah it’s not too bad.” Frankie said to her then smiled, “Besides I really love my job.”

After dinner the three of them had dessert and coffee out in the living room.

Frankie told Jane that Tommy took over their father’s plumbing business and that Angela was doing all the office work at the company.

Jane told Frankie how she worked on the house getting it fixed and livable and how she managed to start her business.

“Frankie, what are you doing tomorrow night?” Maura asked him.

“Uh, I don’t think I’m doing anything.” He said to her.

“Will you be willing to put on a suit and tie and join Jane and I at a party tomorrow?” Maura asked him.

“Oh Maura, that’s really not his thing.” Jane said to her.

“It wasn’t your thing either at first if I recall correctly.” Maura said to her with a smile.

“And you don’t speak for me.” Frankie said to Jane, “Sure, I’d love to go to this party of yours.”

Maura tried to hold in her excitement, she smiled at him, “Excellent.”

After Frankie left Jane cleaned the dishes and joined Maura upstairs. She smiled when she saw Maura already in her t-shirt and yoga pants sitting in bed with her back against the headboard reading a book.

“Good book?” Jane asked as she kicked off her shoes.

“Mmhmm.” Maura said not looking up.

“Anything I can do to tear you away from it?” Jane asked as she pulled off her pants and tossed them onto a chair.

“Can’t really say.” Maura said as she turned the page slowly.

“Nothing at all?” Jane said as she took off her shirt, leaving her in her bra and underwear.

“Nope, don’t think so.” Maura said a small smirk on her face as she kept her nose in her book.

Jane crawled onto the bed and straddled Maura’s legs, “I’ll take that as a challenge.”

She took the book out of Maura’s hands and shut it. “Hey, it was getting to the good part.” Maura complained.

Jane leaned forward, her breasts inches from Maura’s face as she placed the book on the night stand. She caught Maura peeking at her cleavage. “See something you like?” She said as she sat back and inched her way up so she was now straddling Maura’s hips.

Jane smiled then leaned in and kissed her on the lips. Maura dragged her nails lightly up and down Jane’s bare thighs.

Jane kissed along Maura’s jawline as she unclasped Jane’s black bra. She pulled the straps down off her shoulders and took the bra off as Jane sucked on her neck. Jane pulled back and removed Maura’s shirt then shifted a little so they could switch positions so she was now lying on top of Maura.

She gave Maura a quick kiss on the lips then kissed across her chest. She ran her tongue in the valley between Maura’s breasts then moved down to Maura’s stomach leaving kisses everywhere before moving slowly back up her body.

She kissed Maura’s neck and sucked on her earlobe. She ran her tongue slowly around one of her nipples making it hard then sucking it into her mouth and swirling her tongue around it. Maura moaned as she wrapped her leg around Jane’s waist and rubbed herself against Jane’s bare thigh.

Jane moved further down Maura’s body leaving a trail of kisses before she placed herself in between Maura’s legs. She kissed the inner thigh of Maura’s right leg before taking her leg and putting it over shoulder. She slowly licked Maura’s length then swirled her tongue around her clit. Maura sucked in a breath and clutched at the blankets on the bed.

Jane sucked her clit into her mouth and sucked on it hard. She pushed two fingers inside and curled them up as she dragged them out slowly. Jane looked up at Maura as she her fingers moved slowly in and out. Maura’s eyes were closed; a low moan came from her open mouth.

Jane increased her pace as she moved up Maura’s body. She left a kiss on Maura’s stomach by her belly button, kissed each of her breasts then finally she kissed Maura on the lips. Maura hips moved with Jane’s increased pace.

“Mmm good Lord.” Maura mumbled as Jane’s thumb rubbed against her clit.

Jane smiled and moved back down her body. She licked Maura’s clit, sucked it into her mouth again. She pushed hard into her, her fingers curling and twisting. Jane’s her tongue rubbed against her clit. Maura started to clench around her fingers. Maura’s hips bucked against her but she didn’t stop, she sucked harder on her clit and pushed deeper into Maura.

Maura’s hands went into Jane’s hair and she held Jane’s head in place. Maura’s body started to shudder. She moaned long and loud as she finally came.

Jane removed her fingers and moved back up Maura’s body. Maura wrapped her arms around Jane and held her close. She kissed Maura on the lips, “Better than your book?” she asked.

“Oh so much better.” Maura said to her with a smile.

In the morning Jane woke up to an empty bed. She found a note that Maura left on her nightstand telling her that she had to go to the Foundation early but that she has a surprise for her tonight at the party.

Jane really didn’t like surprises and she didn’t like being warned about forthcoming surprises especially when she hadn’t even had her morning cup of coffee yet.

Jane got up, showered then dressed. She made herself a cup of coffee and finished it before she drove into Boston.

“Morning Boss.” Jeremy said to her as he walked over to the filing cabinet to grab some files.

“Morning Jeremy.” Jane said to him, “Who all is here?”

“Uh, just Tag and Abby.” He told her as he took the folders back to his desk and sat down.

“Are you and Abby ready for your job tonight?” Jane asked him.

“Sure thing Boss.” Jeremy told her, “We got it all planned out.”

“Good.” Jane said then walked down the hall to Tag’s office.

Taggart Rayne was a tall man with a strong athletic build. He was one of the few people Jane trusted and he used to be on her old SWAT team.

“Hey, I’m going to need you tonight for the Carlson party.” She said to him as she stood in his open door, “You should grab the file from Tasha and go over it.”

“Not a problem Jane.” He told her.

She went back down the hall and into her office. The rest of the crew came in Jane gave them one final briefing. She closed up early and sent everyone home to get ready.

Jane was upstairs getting ready with Maura. She had on dark slacks, a light blue dress shirt and a black blazer.

“I know it’s early but I need to go to Gretchen’s before people arrive.” Jane said to Maura as she slipped on her dress shoes. “I just have to make sure everything is taken care of before I can leave Rueben in charge and enjoy the party with you.”

“Okay that’s fine.” Maura said to her, “Help zip me up please?” She turned around and Jane got up from the bed and zipped up Maura’s blue off the shoulder dress. “You look gorgeous.” Jane said as Maura turned around.

“Thank you.” She said smiling.

Jane stared at Maura for a minute before her brain kicked in, “Sorry okay, I gotta go.” She said then kissed Maura on the lips and left.

Jane met up with her crew at Gretchen’s and tripled checked on everything.

“You act like this is the first time we’ve done this.” Rueben said to Jane as he watched her check the monitor feeds.

“I’m sorry, okay.” Jane said, “I just want everything to go well tonight.”

“And it will.” He told her, “You’ve checked everything out for the last hour, it’s all working and we’ll be on point tonight.” He assured her.

Jane gave him smile, “Okay.”

“Now go downstairs and enjoy the night with your girlfriend.” He told her, “Some of us have to work tonight.”

When Jane went downstairs she noticed that people had already arrived. She saw Tag and Tasha and gave them a nod before continuing to the living room.

Jane spotted Maura standing by the big fireplace with Frankie and another tall man wearing a nice suit. Jane went over to them and smiled, “Hi.” She said giving Maura a kiss on the cheek.

“Huh, I guess you do clean up well.” Jane said to Frankie.

“Ha Ha.” He said to her then walked off to follow a waiter with a tray of hors d'oeuvres.

“Jane, I’d like you to meet someone.” Maura said to her, “This is my dad, Stephen Isles.”

Jane’s eyes widened and she smiled nervously.

“It’s nice to meet you Ms. Rizzoli.” He said to her.

“Nice to meet you too. You can call me Jane.” She said with a smile.

“You can call me Mr. Isles.” He told her.

“Of course. Yes, Mr. Isles.” Jane said to him, the smile wiped from her face.

He stared at her for a moment before he cracked a small smile, “I’m sorry. I’m not that big of a hard ass.” He said with a small laugh, “Maura’s told me a lot about you.”

Jane let out a small laugh of relief, “All good things I hope.”

He smiled at her, “Most of it.”

“So Jane…”He said stepping closer to her and putting an arm around her shoulders, “Let me talk to you over here for a minute.” He said leading her away from Maura and out of her ear shot. Jane looked back over her shoulder at Maura and mouthed the word ‘help.’

Stephen turned to face Jane, “I’m sorry I haven’t gotten around to telling you this in person sooner but what you did for Maura, protecting her and keeping her safe meant a lot to me.” He said to her, “She means a lot to me. So thank you.”

“She means a lot to me too.” Jane told him, “You don’t have to thank me for protecting someone I love.”

Stephen smiled at her and Jane’s cheeks flushed. “How about we get back to the party?” He said to her.

Jane cleared her throat, “Sounds good.”

4 hours later the charity event was over and Jane was upstairs with her crew checking in on them. “You guys did great tonight.” She told them.

“I know there was some doubt there Jane but don’t sound too surprised.” Rueben said to her, “It’s really bad for our egos.”

“Sorry.” Jane said to him, “I’ll see you guys tomorrow afternoon for the debriefing.”

Jane went back downstairs and she and Maura said goodnight to Stephen. They gave Frankie a ride home then Jane drove them back to Revere.

“Sorry I sprung my dad on you like that.” Maura said as she got into her pajamas.

“Better than him showing up at my door one day out of the blue and me making an ass out of myself.” Jane said to her, “But seriously, anyone else in your family I need to meet?”

Maura laughed, “No, that’s it I promise.”

“Good.” Jane said as she got into bed.

Maura curled up into Jane’s side and put her hand on Jane’s chest and closed her eyes.

“I’ve never met anyone’s parents before.” Jane said to her, “Not someone I was dating anyways.”

Maura lifted her head up and looked at her, “Really?”

“Yeah really.” Jane said then asked, “Is that weird?”

“No.” Maura said to her, “It just means what we have is special.”

Jane smiled at her, “Thanks.”

Maura kissed her on the lips then put her head back down on her chest and closed her eyes. Jane fell asleep with a small smile on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

In the morning Jane got ready for work and Maura went to meet her dad for breakfast.

When Jane got to Rizzoli Security she saw that Jeremy and Abby were the only two at the office. They were sitting at their desks going over paperwork.

“How’d it go last night?” Jane asked Jeremy.

“It went smoothly, Boss.” He told her.

“Okay well let’s hear it.” She said as she walked down the hall to the conference room. Abby and Jeremy got up and followed her. They gave her all the details about the job they did and told her there were no problems.

“Good job you guys.” Jane said to them and Jeremy smiled.

Jane went to her office where she returned a few phone calls and booked a couple jobs for her people.

When the rest of her people came in she debriefed them then handed out the job assignments.

Frankie showed up at the office again with lunch. “Don’t you have a job?” Jane asked him as he sat down in the chair across from her at her desk.

“I have some downtime.” He said to her, “Just be thankful someone is bringing you food.”

Jane took the sandwich he offered her, “Thanks.”

They sat and ate lunch and talked. Frankie caught her up on all things Rizzoli till the conversation turn to their mother.

“You should try giving her a call.” Frankie said about Angela.

“The phone works both ways.” Jane told him.

“Yeah and so does stubbornness.” He told her.

“Frankie, when I came out she stopped talking to me. A month later I left SWAT and the BPD and she never even tried to see if I was alright.” Jane told him as she put her sandwich down, “I know you’d report back to her, tell her how I was doing but that’s not the same thing as coming to see me or giving me a call.”

“Jane, all I’m saying is, be the bigger person.” Frankie told her.

“And if she tells me to fuck off?” Jane asked him.

“Then at least you tried and the rest is on her.” Frankie said to her.

She sighed as she put away her sandwich no longer hungry.

When Jane got home from work she saw that Maura was cooking something in the kitchen while Stephen sat at the table drinking some whiskey.

“Hello.” Jane said to them as she took off her jacket and put it on the back of her chair at the table.

“I hope you don’t mind me stopping by for dinner.” Stephen said to Jane.

“Not at all.” Jane said as she went into the kitchen to see what Maura was cooking.

“It’s just some Cod fillets.” Maura told her.

“Well it smells good.” Jane said as she grabbed a beer from the fridge.

They sat and ate dinner and Stephen told them that he’d only be in town for a week for business meetings before he would return to Paris. Maura told him how she has been planning a very big charity event for one of the Isles Foundation members.

“It’s the biggest event we’ve had to plan.” Maura said beaming with pride.

“I’m sure you’ll do great.” Stephen said to her.

After Stephen left and Jane washed the dishes she went into the office where Maura was. “What are you doing in here?” Jane asked her.

“I hope you don’t mind. I just needed to get a few things in order for this big charity event at the Oakley Country Club.” Maura told her as she wrote down a few notes.

“Well you won’t have to worry about the security, that’s for sure.” Jane told her with a smile.

Maura smiled at her then turned off her computer, “It’s nice having my own personal body guard.” She got up and kissed Jane on the cheek.

“And I personally like guarding your body.” Jane said as she followed Maura out of the office.

Maura laughed, “That was a little too cheesy even for you.”

The next few days Maura and Jane were both busy at work, only seeing each other in the morning and late at night.

Jane came home late and thought that Maura was already in bed asleep. She went upstairs quietly and didn’t see Maura in bed. She took her jacket off and tossed it on a chair.

She went back down the hall, “Maura?”

“I’m in here.” Maura called out from the office.

“Hey, what are you ….” Jane stopped mid-sentence when she walked into the office. She looked at Maura, “What’s going on here?”

“I just wanted to see what I’d look like dressed up like a security guard.” Maura told her, “How do I look?” She asked as she slowly twirled around once.

“First of all we prefer the term ‘Security Agent’.” Jane said stepping closer to Maura who was wearing black slacks, a white long sleeved buttoned up dress shirt that was tucked in and a black blazer.

She even managed to put on a pair of Jane’s black work boots, “And second of all….” She grabbed Maura by the waist and pulled her close and kissed her hard on the lips.

Maura pulled back, “Excuse me, but you’re wrinkling my outfit.” She said as she ran her hands down the blazer to smooth it out again.

“Excuse me, but it’s a suit and I believe it’s mine.” Jane said to her as she pulled her close again and kissed her on the neck.

“Keep this up and I might have to restrain you.” Maura said to her.

Jane’s head popped up and she looked at Maura with a smile, “I don’t think you should be making threats you have no intention of following through on.”

Maura held up a pair of handcuffs and Jane’s eyes widened. “Sit down.” Maura said to her.

“Make me.” Jane said with a smirk.

Maura put a hand on Jane’s chest and pushed her back till she plopped down in her desk chair. She took one side of the cuffs and linked it to the arm of the chair then took Jane’s wrist and cuffed it.

“I can still move my left hand.” Jane said smugly as she waved to her.

Maura pulled out a second set of cuffs.

“Oh shit.” Jane said with a giggle, “You mean business.”

“Yes ma’am I do.” Maura said as she took Jane’s left wrist and cuffed it to the other arm of the chair.

“So now that you have me here.” Jane said looking up and her, “What do you plan on doing with me?”

Maura smiled as she circled around behind her. She moved Jane’s hair to one side of her neck. She leaned down and kissed Jane below her earlobe. She sucked on her neck and Jane pulled against the cuffs.

Maura whispered in Jane’s ears, “Anything I want and you can’t do a thing about it.” She nibbled on Jane’s ear then circled around till she was standing in front of her again.

“You’re supposed to wear a tie.” Jane said to Maura.

“All your ties are ugly.” Maura said as she unbuttoned the top two buttons of her shirt.

“That’s mean.” Jane said to her.

“Doesn’t make it any less true.” Maura said as she stepped closer to Jane and started to unbutton Jane’s shirt slowly.

Jane tried to touch her but Maura was just out of reach. “Damn it.” Jane grunted.

Maura opened Jane’s shirt and smiled when she saw Jane’s breast resting in her black bra. Maura pushed Jane’s legs apart then got down on her knees between her legs.

“You know, these clothes are actually really comfortable.” She said as she unbuckled Jane’s belt and unbuttoned her pants, “Expect for the boots.”

“Yeah sure because heels are so much more comfortable.” Jane said to her.

Maura unzipped Jane’s pants, “Lift.” She said and Jane lifted her ass off the seat and Maura shimmed her pants and underwear down.

Maura smiled up at Jane as she ran her hands up Jane’s bare thighs. Jane tried to reach for Maura again and pulled against the cuffs, she wiggled her fingers towards Maura.

Maura laughed then bent down and kissed a line up Jane’s right thigh. Her hands ran along the sides of her legs and cupped Jane’s ass and pulled her forward a little. She kissed Jane’s left thigh then looked up and smiled at her.

She pushed up onto her knees and kissed Jane’s stomach then pulled down the cup of Jane’s bra. She ran her tongue around the nipple before she sucked it into her mouth. She nibbled at it then flicked it with her tongue before moving to the other breast. Jane leaned forward trying to get Maura to kiss her but she smiled and moved back down Jane’s body.

Maura licked Jane then sucked her clit into her mouth. Jane moaned and she pulled against the cuffs. Maura flicked at Jane’s clit, rolled it around on her tongue. She slowly pushed two fingers into Jane and moved inside of her. Maura lifted her head to look at Jane. Her eyes were closed and she was gripping the chair so hard her knuckles were white. Maura increased her pace, her thumb rubbing Jane’s clit. Jane’s hips started to move with Maura’s rhythm.

Jane moaned and pulled against the cuffs. Maura dipped her head back down and licked Jane’s clit, her fingers moved inside, twisting and curling. She sucked on Jane’s clit and could feel Jane tightening around her fingers. Jane bit her bottom lip and groaned as Maura thrust deeper inside of her. Her hips raised up off the chair and she moaned as she came.

She collapsed back down into the chair, “Holy shit.” She panted.

Maura smiled up at her as she removed her fingers and stood up. Jane dropped her head back and took a breath in, “Fuck.” She said quietly.

Maura leaned down and took Jane’s face in her hands and pulled her into a kiss. Jane tasted herself on Maura’s tongue.

Maura pulled back and stood up straight. She pulled at the lapel of her jacket, “Yeah I think I like being a security guard.” She said then walked out of the office.

“Uh, Maura?” Jane called after her, “You’re not going to leave me handcuffed to this chair with my pants around my ankles are you?”

Jane didn’t get an immediate response, “Maura?”

Maura came strutting back in with a smile on her face. “Sorry, I had to get the keys.” She said holding them up. Maura unlocked the cuffs on Jane’s wrists.

Jane rubbed them, “I’m going to have bruises.” She said then stood and she pulled her underwear and pants up.

“I’m sorry.” Maura said and kissed her on the lips.

Jane fixed her bra but left her shirt unbuttoned. She smiled at Maura, “That’s okay I’ll find a way for you to make it up to me.”

“Oh I don’t think I like that look on your face.” Maura said to her.

“Good.” Jane said then walked out of the office.

Jane decided to take her lunch break so she drove over to the Isles Foundation. Maura’s secretary wasn’t at her desk which Jane was thankful for because she had a distinct feeling that she didn’t like Jane all too much.

Jane didn’t bother knocking on Maura’s office door. She walked in and Maura was on the phone arguing as politely as she could with someone.

Jane sat down in a chair across from Maura. She reached forward and grabbed a handful of jellybeans from the glass bowl Maura had on her desk. She popped some jellybeans into her mouth and waited for her to get off the phone.

“No, thank you.” Maura said then hung up. “My God, you’d think rich people never had to part with money in their lives.”

“Well, I mean that’s kind of why they are rich.” Jane said then ate a few more jellybeans, “You know because they save it and invest it in stuff.”

“Shut up.” Maura said to her with a laugh. “Now what are you doing here?”

“I came for lunch.” Jane told her.

“Jelly beans are hardly a well-balanced meal.” Maura told her.

Jane shoved the remaining jelly beans in her mouth, “Well take me out to lunch then.” She mumbled with her mouth full.

They went out to a little restaurant and sat outside. “My dad told me he’s staying in town for a while longer.” Maura told Jane as the waitress brought them their drinks.

“Really? Why?” Jane asked taking a sip of her beer.

“He has more business to do here I guess.” Maura said to her.

“I think maybe he just misses you and wants to stick around for a bit.” Jane said to her.

“If that’s the case then I’m glad.” Maura said, “I kind of miss him a little too.”

Jane was at the Oakley Country Club with her team setting up all the security points. Jane made sure the cameras were working and that at least two people were watching them at all times. She had 15 people, including herself out on the floor that night watching over everyone.

At the end of the night Jane was upstairs with her team shutting everything down and gathering up their equipment. Maura had come up earlier and introduced them to the man who was hosting the charity event and he told Jane that he thought she did an excellent job. Jane just hoped that meant that he’d pass her company name around to all his other big shot rich friends.

Jane went back to her business with her team and finished some paperwork before she closed the place down and headed home.

A few days after the Oakley Country Club party, Jane managed to book 2 more security jobs. She was in her office working on setting up teams when Frankie stopped by.

“Hey you want to grab some dinner tonight?” Frankie asked Jane as they sat in her office.

“I can’t.” Jane said as she gathered up some papers and put them into a folder, “I’m having dinner with Maura tonight.”

“Something special?” He asked her.

“Yeah.” She said as she stacked the folder onto a tower of other folders on her filing cabinet, “It’s our 6 month anniversary.”

She moved around her office, “Look, I don’t mean to rush you out of here but I have to get ready then pick Maura up at work.”

“Okay, okay I get it. I know when I’m not wanted.” He said standing up, “You two have fun tonight.” He said as he left.

Jane changed at her office. She put on a nice pair of slacks, dress shoes and a light blue shirt that Maura had picked out for her. She grabbed her jacket from the back of her chair and headed out the door.

Jane got to the Isles Foundation and rode the elevator up then headed over to Maura’s office. “Hello Gwyn.” She said to Maura’s secretary.

“Hello Ms. Rizzoli.” Gwyn said, “Ms. Isles is almost ready. You can wait in her office if you like.”

“Thank you.” She said to her, “And Gwyn, we’ve known each other for a while now I think you can call me Jane.”

“I don’t think so Ms. Rizzoli.” Gwyn said to her then went back to work.

Jane just shook her head and went into Maura’s office and shut the door. Maura was in her bathroom with the door shut.

“Gwyn still doesn’t like me.” Jane said as she sat down and grabbed some jelly beans.

“She’s 64 years old and a year from retirement.” Maura said through the door, “She doesn’t have to like you.”

Maura opened the door and came out of the bathroom. She was wearing a black sleeveless dress and high heels. A small diamond pendant rested just about her cleavage.

“You look beautiful.” Jane said getting up and kissing her on the cheek.

“Thank you.” Maura said as she grabbed her purse and shawl, “You look wonderful too.”

They left the Foundation and headed to a fancy restaurant just outside of Boston. They sat at a table near the window and Jane ordered them some wine.

Jane smiled at Maura and chuckled a little.

“What’s so funny over there Dimples?” Maura asked her.

“I just can’t believe all the shit we went through and here we are celebrating our sixth month together as a couple.” Jane said, “I mean who starts a relationship the way we did?”

“I think we had a nice little adventure to get where we are now.” Maura said to her.

“Well here’s to more little adventures.” Jane said lifting her wine glass

Maura smiled and raised her glass to Jane’s, “I can’t wait.”

After dinner they went for a walk near the water before Jane drove back to her house in Revere.

Jane was in the kitchen pouring them each a glass of wine.

“Do you think we would have met some other way?” Maura asked as she sat on the couch.

“Honestly?” Jane asked her as she carried the glasses out into the living room. She handed Maura her glass before sitting down next to her.

“Yes.” Maura said to her.

“No I don’t think so.” Jane told her.

“Why not?” Maura asked as she took a sip of her wine.

“Maura, we talked about this before remember?” Jane told her.

“Because you think I’m in a higher class than you?” Maura asked, “That’s ridiculous. Just because I come from money and have an education beyond high school doesn’t mean I’m better than you.”

Jane laughed, “By society standards yes it does.”

Jane took a sip of her wine then put the glass down on the coffee table, “Besides Maura we don’t exactly hang out in the same social circles either.”

“What does that mean?” Maura asked.

“Maura while you were off taking a leisurely stroll through an art museum musing about how Van Gogh liked to use the color blue for some reason with your high society friends I was going to baseball games with my dad and brothers eating hot dogs and trying to catch a foul ball.” Jane told her, “I mean that’s not a bad thing but I honestly don’t think we would have met any other way.”

Maura frowned at her.

Jane smiled and scooted closer, “Look, I’m not one of those people that believe in fate or destiny but I do believe that we met when we were supposed to. How or why isn’t important so let’s just enjoy it.” She leaned over and kissed Maura on the lips, “Because honestly I really enjoy being with you.”

Maura smiled at her and put a hand on Jane’s cheek and leaned in, “I enjoy being with you too.” She then kissed Jane on the lips.

“Take me up to bed now and have your way with me.” Maura said getting up from the couch and offering a hand to Jane.

“You don’t have to tell me twice.” Jane said taking Maura’s hand and getting up from the couch.


	3. Chapter 3

In the morning Maura and Jane met Stephen in Boston for breakfast at a small diner. They sat and talked while they ate.

“So Maura tells me that your parents and other brother all live in Boston.” Stephen said as he put down his coffee cup.

“Actually my dad retired and moved to Florida about a month ago.” Jane said looking over at Maura, “But yes my mother and brother Tommy still live in Boston.”

“I’d really like to meet your mother and Tommy.” Stephen said to her.

“Why?” Jane asked then realized that it might have sounded rude, “What I mean is, why would you need to meet them?”

She put down her fork, “Maura hasn’t even met them.”

“I think it would be a perfect time then to have your family and mine sit down for dinner and get to know each other.” Stephen said to her.

“Jane it would be nice to finally meet them.” Maura said to her.

“You know how my mom feels about me, Maura.” Jane said, “You know she cut me out of her life.”

“I know but maybe it’s time you try to patch things up.” Maura suggested, “It’s been almost 3 years don’t you think it’s time?”

“Please tell me you’re kidding right now?” Jane said to her, “I didn’t do anything wrong.”

“I didn’t say that you did.” Maura said to her.

“You don’t think I want my mom and brother to know what’s going on in my life?” Jane asked her, “I want her to see how I’ve fixed up the house, built a successful business of my own.”

Jane looked at her, “I want them to see what an amazing woman I’m in love with.”

“But she won’t know that if you don’t try talking to her.” Maura said, “If you don’t reach out to her and try mending things.”

“Why should I be the one that reaches out first?” Jane asked her, “She’s the one with the problem. She’s the one that said she didn’t know who I was anymore and that no daughter of hers could be gay.” Jane said getting mad, “She slapped me when I tried to tell her that I was the exactly the daughter she had raised.”

“Why the hell would you think I would want to sit down with her and my brother?” Jane stood up and tossed her napkin down on the table, “Yeah Tommy, my screw up brother who’s been to jail but still has a place at her dinner table every night.”

“I’m not going to have the door slammed in my face again by her.” Jane said to her.

“Maybe she’s changed and doesn’t know how to reach out to you.” Maura said to her, “Maybe she thinks you’re still mad at her.”

“I am still mad at her Maura. She rejected me and hurt me worse than anyone in my life.” Jane said trying to keep her voice down.

“Jane…” Maura said taking Jane’s hand.

Jane pulled away, “No, she’s the person who’s wrong, not me. And I’m not going to go through all that shit again so that you can have a nice little family dinner with them.”

Jane stormed out of the restaurant and got into her car. She drove around for a while just trying to calm down. She knew she probably shouldn’t have gotten so mad but her mother was a touchy subject and she wished Maura could understand that and just leave it be.

“I’m sorry Maura. I didn’t know about Jane’s problems with her family.” He said to her.

“It’s not your fault. I shouldn’t have pushed.” Maura said, “I wish I didn’t have to go to these two meetings so I could go talk to her.” She said getting up from the table.

“Give her a call in a little while.” He said to her, “I’m sure everything will be fine and she just needs some time to cool off.”

“I hope so.” Maura said to him.

“Whoa! What’s got your panties in a twist already?” Rueben asked when Jane came through the front door of Rizzoli Security in a huff.

“I’m not in the mood.” Jane said to him as she headed towards her office.

“Yeah I can see that.” Rueben said following her.

Jane sat down at her desk, “I’m sorry.” She said with a sigh, “I just kind of had a fight with Maura and stormed off.”

She looked down at the paper work in front of her. He was still standing in her doorway. “I don’t want to talk about it Rueben.” She said to him.

“Suit yourself.” He said with a shrug of his shoulders. He left her doorway and went back to work in his office.

Maura left the diner and went to the Isles Foundation where she had two back to back meetings that lasted till well after Noon.

Jane’s cellphone rang and she saw Maura’s picture pop up on her screen. She hit the decline button and went back to looking over the papers in front of her.

Jane finished her paperwork then got up and went to the safe. She gathered up the checks she’d received from jobs and put them in a deposit bag.

“Rueben, I’m going to take this to the bank.” Jane told him, “Hold the fort down.”

“Not a problem.” He said to her from his desk.

Jane drove over to the bank and went inside. She stood in the line and waited like everyone else. She spotted Stephen coming out of one of the offices.

He saw her and walked over to her, “Listen Jane, about what happened at breakfast….”

“I understand that maybe you want to see where I come from; see what kind of person I am by sitting down with my family.” Jane said to him cutting him off, “But all you have to know is, I’m a good person who loves Maura and will do whatever I can to make her happy and feel loved.”

Jane looked at him, “That’s all you need to know about me, that’s all that should matter.”

“I’m sorry I upset you this morning.” Stephen said to her, “I didn’t know about the problems with your mother.”

Jane clenched her jaw, “It’s fine.”

“Maura tried to call you to apologize.” He said to her.

“I didn’t want to talk to her and say something I’d have to take back later.” She said to him.

“That’s understandable.” He said to her. He went to leave but stopped, “Listen I’m meeting Maura for a late lunch.” He said to her, “Would you care to join us?”

Jane wasn’t paying attention to Stephen at this point. She had been busy watching the two men who were acting very suspiciously near the front doors.

Jane looked around the bank to see how many customers were there and counted at least 8 and 5 bank workers. She noticed that one of the men kept touching his waistband and figured he was probably concealing a gun.

“Stephen, I think the bank’s about to get hit.” Jane said to him quietly. She pulled out her phone and texted Frankie as quickly as she could, “Citizen Bank on De Lafayette being robbed.”

“What are you talk….?” He didn’t even get the sentence out before one of the men pulled out a semi-automatic weapon.

Jane quickly put her phone back in her pocket.

“Okay people I need everyone to shut the hell up and move to the right!” He yelled as his partner pulled out a handgun.

The people in the bank panicked, two women started to cry. Everyone slowly moved to the right of the big lobby.

“Not you though sweetie, you’re gonna help me get my money.” He said to the blonde teller behind the counter. He handed her a black plastic garbage bag and she just stood there in shock and on the verge of tears.

“Hurry up god damn it!” He shouted at her when she didn’t move. His partner stood near the hostages and watched over them.

She went to two of the other teller registers and grabbed handfuls of money and threw it in the bag then came back to him and handed him the heavy bag.

“Now, let’s go to the vault.” He said to her.

“I don’t have access to the vault.” She said quietly to him.

He backhanded her across the face. She yelped and clutched her cheek, “Who has access?!” He yelled at her.

“The manager does.” She said with a sob.

“Who’s the god damn manager here?” He shouted at the group. A man in his mid-60s wearing glasses and a wrinkled suit raised his hand.

“Get the fucking keys.” He said to the blonde who hurried out from behind the counter and over to the manager. She took the keys and access card from the manager then rushed back over to him.

“Lead the way.” He said to her and pushed her. She stumbled then took him to the vault.

The man with the handgun noticed movement outside and went to the window. He saw police cars and a SWAT van across the street and officers getting into position.

“Jerry, we got a problem!” He yelled backing away from the window.

Jerry came out from the back dragging the blonde by her arm, “God damn it Derrick, what are you yelling about?” He asked.

“There are cops outside man.” Derrick told him.

“Are you sure?” Jerry asked as he let go of the teller to approach the window. He only took a couple of steps before he heard someone shouting over a loud speaker.

“This is the Boston Police Department. We have the bank surrounded.”

“Did you trigger the fucking alarm?!” Jerry turned and shouted at the teller, “You dumb fucking bitch!” He raised his gun and aimed it right at her chest.

She started to cry, “No please no.”

He was just about to pull the trigger when Jane took a few steps forward from the group and yelled, “WAIT!”

Derrick pointed his gun at Jane and she raised her hands up in surrender. “Just, wait…” She said to them both.

“Get back with the group!” Derrick yelled at her, “Right fucking now!”

Jane didn’t move back, “Just wait okay. Think this through, no one’s been hurt. If you surrender now the cops will probably go easy on you.” She said to him, her hands still up.

“Release the hostages immediately and come out of the bank with your hands above your head.” Someone said over the police megaphone.

“Listen to her. She knows what she’s talking about.” Stephen said to him, “She used to be a cop.”

‘Ah shit.’ She thought.

“You’re a fucking cop?!” Derrick yelled pointing his gun at her.

“No, no listen I’m not a cop.” Jane said to him, “Not anymore.”

Derrick continued to point the gun at Jane.

“Just calm down and take a breath.” Jane told him.

At that moment Stephen’s cellphone rang which startled the already jumpy Derrick and he fired his gun. The people screamed as Stephen fell to the marble floor and Jane rushed over to him. The bullet hit him near his lower abdomen.

Jane took off her jacket and put it on his wound and added pressure with both hands.  

“He’s bleeding pretty badly. You need to let him out of here.” Jane said to Derrick who was now pacing back and forth.

“Shut up!” Jerry yelled at Jane and she flinched.

She looked down at Stephen, “Hey Stephen you need to stay awake okay? You have to keep your eyes open for me.”

Stephen tried to look at Jane but his eyelids fluttered and he closed his eyes. “God damn it Stephen.” She said pushing down on his wound.

A phone rang inside the bank. “That’s the cops they’ve heard the shot and they’ll want to talk to you and find out if everyone is okay.” Jane said to Jerry.

She looked down at Stephen again. He was pale and sweaty and his breath was shallow. “You die and Maura will kill me.” Jane said to him quietly, “You hear me Stephen?”

Stephen responded with a mumble.

The phone started ringing again. “They’ll just keep calling till one of you picks up.” Jane told them.

Jerry went over to the desk where the phone was and picked it up, “What?” he said into the phone as he looked over at Jane.

Outside a group had gathered outside the police barrier to see what was going on. Maura pushed her way to the front of the barrier. She searched through the sea of police officers till she spotted Frankie. “Frankie!” She yelled, “Frankie over here!”

Frankie saw Maura and went over to her, “Maura you really shouldn’t be here.” He told her.

“Frankie, I think my father is in that bank.” Maura told him, “He said he was going to talk to the manager then meet me for lunch and he didn’t show up. I’ve tried calling him but I got his voice mail.”

“Your dad?” Frankie said to her, “I thought you were here because of Jane.”

“Jane?” Maura asked confused, “What are you talking about?”

She looked at him, “Is Jane in the bank?”

She grabbed him by the front of his uniform when he didn’t answer her, “Tell me Jane isn’t in that bank right now Frankie.”

“Maura I got a text from her saying the bank was being robbed.” He told her.

“Rizzoli, get your ass over here.” One of the detectives yelled.

Frankie unclenched the grip Maura had on his uniform, “I have to get back.” He told her, “I’m sorry, I’ll keep you updated when I can.”

“Hello, this is Detective Moore who am I speaking with?” The detective said on the phone.

“Jerry.” He said on the phone as he looked over at Jane, “What do you want?”

“The better question is, what do you want Jerry?” Moore asked, “See, I heard a shot being fired. I need to know if everyone is okay then we can work on getting you what you want.”

“Everyone’s fine.” He said then hung up the phone. He walked over to Jane and pointed his gun at her, “You fix him right now!” He shouted.

“I can’t fix him.” Jane said looking up at him, “I’m not a doctor. There’s no way for me to stop the bleeding. You need to let him out of here.”

He hit her across the face with the butt of his weapon. Jane recovered and put pressure back on Stephen’s wound. Her cheek had a small gash that started to trickle blood. She looked up at Jerry, “All I can do is apply pressure but he’s bleeding on the inside.”

Jerry looked down at Stephen, his eyes were closed, his mouth was gaped open and his breath was ragged.

“Jerry, man I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to do it. But I think we got to let him out of here before he dies.” Derrick said quietly to him.

“I know that!” Jerry yelled at him then pushed him away.

The phone rang in the bank again.

Jerry growled as he went and picked it up.

“I’m just trying to help you out Jerry.” Moore said to him, “Now can you tell me if anyone is hurt?”

“It was an accident.” Jerry breathed into the phone, “But someone got shot, a man.”

“Are you going to let him out of there so we can take care of him?” Moore asked on the phone, “No one has to die today Jerry.”

“Stephen, you have to open your eyes okay?” Jane said to him. Stephen mumbled something but his eyes remained closed. Jane noticed the pool of blood on the marble floor at his side.

“He’s bleeding out Jerry.” Jane called to him, “He doesn’t have much time.”

“I’ll let him out but I swear to God if you guys try anything I will use every last bullet I have on these people.” Jerry told him.

Moore didn’t say anything at first, “Okay Jerry just tell me what to do.”

“I’ll have him by the front door you don’t come to get him till he’s there alone.” Jerry told him.

“Okay.” Moore said to him.

Jerry hung up and went back over to Jane. “Drag his ass over and out the door.” He told her pointing his gun at her.

“I can’t drag him by myself.” Jane told him.

“Help her dumbass.” Jerry said to Derrick.

Derrick put his gun into the back of his waist band and went over to Jane and Stephen. He grabbed Stephen’s legs and started to pull.

“Wait, not like that.” Jane said as she got and grabbed Stephen up under his arms. “Pick him up by the legs.” She told him.

They picked him up and carried him over to the door. Derrick dropped Stephen’s legs and went to the door. He looked out cautiously before he opened it.

Jane caught a glimpse of the gun and thought for just a second about going for it. Stephen groaned in her arms and the thought vanished.

“Drag him out the rest of the way.” Derrick told Jane as he pointed his gun at her.

Maura was watching the front door just like everyone else. “Oh god.” She said quietly when she saw Jane hunched over pulling someone from the bank.

“That’s good enough.” Derrick said to her, “Drop him and get your ass back in here.”

“I’m sorry.” Jane said to Stephen and laid him down on the concrete.

Jane came back into the bank and shut the door behind her. Derrick locked the door with the manager’s keys. He grabbed Jane by the arm and hauled her back over to the group.

She sat down on the floor with everyone else. She looked down at her blood covered hands and they started to shake. She did the best she could to wipe the blood off onto her shirt.

Derrick and Jerry watched as two EMTs came and grabbed Stephen and put him on a stretcher. They looked him over quickly then rushed him over to the ambulance. Sirens wailed as the ambulance took off out of the parking lot.

Frankie came back over to Maura, “You saw her right?” He asked.

“Frankie, you have to do something please.” Maura begged him, “Please just do something and get her out of there safely.”

“Maura we’re doing everything we can okay.” Frankie told her, “Jane knows how this stuff works. But she also knows how unpredictable things are too.”

“What are you talking about?” Maura asked him.

“Rizzoli, get these god damn people back behind the barrier!” Someone yelled at him.

“I’ll be back when I can.” He said to her.

“But Frankie, what did you mean by unpredictable?!” She called after him but he didn’t hear her.

Jane watched as Derrick and Jerry were talking to each other across the lobby. She looked around at the other people stuck in the bank with her. A little girl, probably around 7 years old clinging to her mother and cried softly.

Jane scooted closer to them, “Hey, what’s your name?” Jane said quietly to the little girl.

“Lillian.” She whispered to Jane then sniffled.

Jane looked at the mother who quietly said her name was Susan.

“Hi, Lillian I’m Jane.” She said to her, “It’s going to be okay. You and your mom just stay put and keep quiet and you’ll be okay.”

Jane looked back up at the mother who was obviously scared out of her mind, “It’s going to be okay.” She repeated to Susan who nodded her head and squeezed Lillian tight.

The phone rang in the bank again and Jerry went to pick up the phone while Derrick went back over to the hostages.

“Jerry, I just wanted you to know I’m going to keep in contact with the hospital and let you know how the man who got hurt is doing.” Moore said to him on the phone, “You did a good thing by letting him go.

“Yeah whatever you say.” Jerry said to him, “Now listen, I want a way out of here for me and my brother that doesn’t involve arrest.”

Moore paused on the phone for a minute, “Tell me what you need and I will see if I can get it.”

“I want a clean way out of here without you and the rest of your army following us.” Jerry told him.

“I’ll do my best to make that happen Jerry but you have to do something for me first.” Moore said to him, “Can you release three hostages for me?”

Jerry looked over at the hostages then at Derrick, “He wants me to release three hostages.”

“No way man!” Derrick said, “They are the only thing keeping the cops from busting in here and killing us.”

“It’s a sign of good faith.” Jane said, “They need to see that you are willing to work with them and that you don’t want to hurt anyone else.”

Jerry looked back at Derrick. “Don’t do it. I’m telling you they’ll just keep asking till there’s no one left.” Derrick said to him.

“I’ll give you two people.” Jerry said into the phone, “Just two.”

“Okay Jerry.” Moore said to him, “You tell me what you want in exchange for them.”

“We want a plane to Mexico for just us.” Jerry told him.

“Okay you release those two hostages for me and I will work on finding you a way to Mexico.” Moore said to him.

“Fine.” Jerry said, “Same deal as the last time, keep your distance and I will let them out. Don’t come to the door.”

“You got it Jerry. No one is going to try anything.” Moore told him.

Jerry hung up then went over to the hostages and looked them over. “Jerry, why don’t you let this little girl and her mother go?” Jane asked him.

“Why don’t you just keep your mouth shut?” He said to her.

“I’m just saying, you don’t want to hurt a little girl right?” Jane said, “So why not just let them go?”

Jerry went over to Jane and looked down at Lillian and her mother then he looked at Jane and back-handed her across the face. Susan yelped and the little girl started to cry.

“I told you to shut your mouth.” Jerry said getting close to Jane.

Jane’s bottom lip was split and started to bleed.

Jerry grabbed the arm of the blonde teller from before and hauled her up to her feet. “Grab fat ass over there!” He said to Derrick as he point his gun at a man sitting against the wall.

Derrick grabbed the man by his arm and they walked them over to the front door. Derrick unlocked it and shoved the heavy-set man out first then pushed the blonde out next. He immediately locked the door. Derrick went back over to the hostages and Jerry watched from the window as the two people ran over to the cops.

Frankie found his way back to Maura, “It’s good that he’s letting hostages go.” He said to her.

“Frankie, what did you mean about Jane knowing about these things being unpredictable?” Maura asked him, “Does this have to do with her time on SWAT?”

“Maura, I’m not really the person you should ask.” He said to her.

“Well I can’t ask her now can I?” Maura yelled at him, “Seeing as she stuck in the damn bank with a crazy man!”

“Look, her time in SWAT was good but it all went to shit after one incident.” Frankie told her, “Jane hesitated during a hostage situation and a kid died.”

“Oh no.” Maura said quietly, “A child died?”

“It had to do with a mother not wanting to give up custody of her 9 year old daughter to her ex-husband. The man won full custody and was going to take the kid and leave the country.” He explained, “The mother couldn’t handle it and she grabbed the girl from school and held her in their house.”

Frankie sighed as he looked over at the bank. He looked back at Maura, “Jane did everything she could to calm the woman down. She said all the right things but the woman was hysterical and just wouldn’t calm down.”

“A sniper was in position to take the woman out and asked for the go ahead from Jane but the woman was yelling at Jane and Jane was just trying to get her to let the little girl go. Jane hesitated for a second and the woman….”

“What happened Frankie?” Maura asked him.

“She shot the little girl then herself.” Frankie said to her.

“Did they both….?” Maura couldn’t even finish the question.

“The little girl died instantly, the mother was rushed to the hospital but died the next day.” He told her.

Maura felt sick to her stomach as she imaged the scene.

“Jane was cleared of any wrong doing by Internal Affairs but she just couldn’t stop thinking about that little girl and what she could have done to save her.” Frankie told her.

“Why didn’t she tell me any of this?” Maura asked her.

“Jane absolutely loved being a cop. She loved being on SWAT and working with the BPD.” Frankie said to her, “But that day ruined it all for her. She was destroyed by it.”

“God damn it Rizzoli!” Frankie’s Lieutenant yelled, “Can you get your ass over here and keep these people back!?”

Frankie looked at Maura. “Go, Go. I’ll be okay.” She told him.

She watched him sprint off back into the crowd of cops.

Seconds later her cellphone rang and startled her.

Maura answered her phone, “Hello?”

“Is this Maura Isles?” A woman asked.

“Yes. Who is this?” Maura asked.

“Ma’am my name is Elaine; I’m a nurse at Boston Medical.” She said, “Your father was admitted about an hour ago with a gunshot to his abdomen.”

“What?!” Maura practically yelled, “Is he alive?”

“Yes Ma’am he is alive and in surgery but you need to get down here soon.” Elaine said to her.

“Yes of course.” Maura said then hung up. She looked for Frankie in the crowd when she didn’t spot him she texted him saying she was going to the hospital because her father was the shooting victim from the bank.

Maura ran to her car and raced to the hospital hoping to get there in time.

 


	4. Chapter 4

EMTs were looking over both of the hostages that were released. Moore went over to the blonde woman, “You need to tell me what happened.” He said to her.

The blonde told Moore everything that she could think would be important then he went and talked to the man who told him pretty much the same as the blonde.

Frankie went over to Moore, “My sister’s in that bank.”

“I don’t have time for your personal stuff right now Rizzoli.” Moore said to him, “In case you haven’t noticed I’m dealing with a hostage situation right now.”

Moore started to walk off but Frankie called after him, “She used to be a cop.”

Moore turned around, “Then she knows how this works and if she’s smart she’ll just keep her head down and her mouth shut.”

Jane had scooted in front of Lillian and her mother so that they were somewhat blocked from Jerry’s view. She could tell the guy was unravelling. She watched him pace back and forth while Derrick just looked confused.

Finally Derrick went over to Jerry, “What are we going to do? There’s no way they are going to let us go now.”

“Shut up.” Jerry said to him, “I’m trying to think.”

“That’s not true.” Jane said to him, “They’ll let you go but it takes some time to get you what you want. It’s a lot of work to get a plane and a way out of the country.”

The phone rang in the bank and Jerry went to answer it. “You got a way out of here for us?” Jerry asked.

“I’m working on it as promised.” Moore told him, “But it’s going to take some time.”

Jerry looked over at Jane who had pretty much just told him the same thing.

“In the meantime, how is everyone in the bank?” Moore asked stalling for time.

Jerry looked over at the hostages. “Who gives a shit?” He asked Moore.

“I just need to know how everyone is.” Moore told him.

“Everyone is fine for now. But that will all change if you don’t get me a god damn plane out of here in an hour!” He yelled into the phone.

“I told you we’re working on it but it takes time to get everything in order.” Moore said trying to keep a calm voice.

“And I’m telling you, you have 1 hour or I’m shooting someone.” Jerry told him, “Do you hear me?!” He yelled then hung up the phone.

“Making threats won’t help you get out of here.” Jane said him.

He stormed over to her and pointed his gun at her, “Shut the fuck up!” He yelled at her.

Lillian started to cry in her mother’s arms.

Jerry turned to them, “Lady shut your god damn kid up or I swear I will shoot you both!!” He yelled pointing his gun at them.

Susan held Lillian close, shielding her away and shushed her, “Shhh, please honey it’s okay.” She whispered quietly over and over again in her ear.

45 minutes later the phone rang again.

Jerry growled, “Get the phone!” he said to Derrick.

Derrick hurried over to the phone. Jane kept her eyes on Jerry.

“Hello?” Derrick said on the phone.

“Is this Jerry?” Moore asked.

“No, this is his brother Derrick.” He said.

“Look, let me talk to them.” Jane said to Jerry.

“Why the hell would I let you talk to them?” Jerry asked her.

“I used to be a cop. They’ll listen to me and maybe I can get them to hurry up.” Jane said to him.

Jerry looked at her, “Get up!” He said to her and then grabbed her by the arm and hauled her over to the phone. He snatched the receiver from Derrick and shoved him out of the way.

“You try anything funny and I swear you’ll be the first person I shoot.” Jerry told her then handed her the phone.

Jane took it, “This is Jane Rizzoli. I am one of 12 hostages here in the bank.”

“Okay Jane Rizzoli, You have my attention.” Moore said over the phone. Moore realized that he was talking to Frankie’s sister, “Now, what can you tell me?” He asked her.

“The hostages are getting tired of sitting on the floor. The sun light is beating down on our backs and making it very hot. We’re starting to get tired and sweaty.” Jane said to them.

“Jerry and his brother Derrick haven’t hurt anyone else in the bank. Derrick has been standing close and watching over us.” Jane said to him.

Jerry didn’t realize that Jane was feeding Moore information about where people were positioned.

“I want two god damn snipers right now. Get one to the east facing those windows and one on the west.” Moore said to the head of the SWAT team, a guy named Conrad Palmer.

“I’m on it.” Palmer said to Moore then moved to talk to his team.

Jane looked over at Derrick then Jerry, “These guys are in a real hurry to get out of here.”

“We’re doing the best we can.” Moore told her.

“I don’t think your best is good enough right now.” Jane said to him, “They just want a way out of here without anyone else getting hurt.”

“We’re getting snipers in position right now.” Moore told her.

“Good, I think that’s a good idea.” Jane said to him, “Just don’t fuck around anymore. Get these guys what they want before they start to lose their patience.”

“Give Jerry the phone.” Moore told her.

“He wants to talk to you.” Jane said holding the phone out to Jerry.

Jerry snatched the phone from her and pushed her towards the group. She stumbled forward a little then went and sat back down on the floor with the other hostages.

“I have a plane and a pilot waiting for you and your brother at Logan International on a private airstrip.” Moore said, “We have a car here out front with the keys in the ignition waiting for you.”

“No one will follow you and no one will be at the airport waiting for you.” Jerry said to him, “All you and your brother have to do is get in the car and go.”

“Okay good. I like what I’m hearing.” Jerry said to him.

“Can you do something for me now Jerry?” Moore asked him.

Jerry paused on the phone; he knew Moore was going to ask for more hostages.

“I’m not letting anyone else go.” Jerry told him.

“Jerry, this needs to be a give-give situation.” Moore told her, “We got you the car and the plane. We’ve given you everything you asked for so now all I’m asking for is a couple more people out of there that you don’t need.”

Jerry looked over at the hostages.

“It’s less people you have to watch over.” Jane said to him.

“Fine.” He said on the phone to Moore, “You get two more but that’s it, you hear me?”

“I hear you Jerry.” Moore told him.

Jerry hung up the phone and went over to the hostages.

“You and You.” Jerry said point to an old woman sitting with her back against the wall and a younger man in a business suit.

Derrick grabbed the man by his arm keeping his gun pointed at him.

The old woman struggled to get up off the hard floor. “Come on you old bag of bones.” Jerry said to her.

Jane moved over to the woman and helped her to her feet. She smiled warmly at Jane, “Thank you.”

Jerry grabbed the old woman by her arm and hauled her over to the door where Derrick was waiting.

Derrick unlocked the door and let the man out first and Jerry pushed the old woman and let her walk out of the door by herself. Derrick shut the door and locked it as soon as they were gone.

Outside news crews where standing as close to the chaos as they were allowed reporting on the bank situation. Police waited for the release of two more hostages from the bank.

At her home Angela was watching TV when her program was interrupted by a news bulletin. She watched as the reporter told of a hostage situation and how an unidentified victim had been shot and sent to the hospital. She saw all the police and a SWAT crew working to get the situation under control.

With all that was going on, Angela spotted Frankie in the group of police.

Meanwhile Maura sat in the waiting room at the hospital while Stephen was still in surgery to repair the damage the gunshot did.

She held her phone in her hands waiting for some news from Frankie. She had called him twice but he didn’t pick up. It was understandable but Maura was kind of losing her mind at the moment not knowing what was going on.

Moore watched as the EMTs looked over the newly released hostages and then he sent over one of the officers to interview them.

“Our snipers are now in position.” Palmer said to Moore over the com-link.

“Good, you get a shot, you take it.” He said as he went back over to the SWAT van.

Moore checked in with the team he had organized to enter the bank after the snipers took down both men.

The phone rang in the bank again and Jerry picked up, “Okay you got your two hostages, now it’s time we get the hell out of here.” He said before Moore could say a word.

“You’re right Jerry it’s time this ends.” Moore said to him.

“I have a shot. I repeat I have a shot.” The sniper to the east said to Palmer his voice coming over the com-link.

“Sniper 2 report.” Palmer said.

“Negative. I do not have a clear shot. I repeat I do not have a clear shot.” The sniper to the west reported.

“Sniper one take the shot.” Palmer commanded.

“My brother and I are going to walk out of here and you’re not going to stop us.” Jerry said to Moore.

Jane knew that all hell was about to break loose.

Just then glass shatter in one of the east facing windows and rained down on the hostages. They screamed and took cover.

Jerry had ducked behind a desk but still held onto the phone receiver.

“Ah fuck Jerry, I’m hit.” Derrick called out as he lay on the floor.

Jerry stood up and looked over at his brother, “Send anyone in and I’ll start killing everyone. YOU HEAR ME?!?!” Jerry yelled into the phone then hung up.

He went over to his brother and looked him over, “Where are you hit?” He asked.

“My shoulder.” Derrick said as Jerry helped him to his feet.

“Is he down?” Moore asked over the com, “Did you get him?”

“Negative, subject moved.” The sniper said, “I repeat subject moved. He may be injured.”

“FUCK!” Moore yelled and ripped the ear piece out of his ear. “Stand down! Hold positions but stand down!” he yelled to his team who were about ready to breach the bank.

Jerry went over to the hostages and grabbed Lillian by the arm.

“NO NO, PLEASE!” Susan begged as she clung to her daughter.

Jerry hit her in the face with the back of his hand and pulled Lillian from her arms.

“No, wait.” Jane said standing up.

Jerry pointed the gun at her chest, “Don’t fucking test me right now lady!” he yelled at her.

“Take me.” She said with her hands up in surrender. “A former cop is more valuable than a little girl.”

Jerry pushed Lillian over to Derrick, “We’ll take you both.” He said and grabbed Jane by her arm.

Derrick was in pain and bleeding but he grabbed Lillian by the back of her neck and pushed her towards the front door.

Jerry grabbed Jane by the back of her shirt and used her as a shield. He unlocked the front door and pushed her forward, “If you try anything I swear you’ll be scraping hers and the little girls brains off the pavement!” he shouted out at the police as Derrick followed behind him.

“Stand down!” Moore yelled, “I repeat STAND DOWN!”

“I’m going to pass out man.” Derrick said to Jerry as they walked to the car that was waiting for them.

“Just get in the god damn car.” Jerry said to him and he and Lillian got into the backseat.

Jerry watched over the police making sure they didn’t try to make a move as he pushed Jane into the front passenger seat. Jane quickly put her seatbelt on. He got into the driver’s seat, started the car and peeled out of the parking lot.

“Get me the GPS on that god damn car!” Moore said to his tech guy, “I want to know it’s every move.”

“Frankie, I’ve been calling you for two hours.” Maura said when he finally picked up, “What’s going on? How’s Jane?”

“I’m sorry.” He said to her then got quiet on the phone.

“Frankie, what happened?” Maura said to her.

“They took her Maura.” Frankie said, “They took her and a little girl with them.”

“How could you let them do that?!” She yelled into the phone, “They’re going to kill her!”

“Maura, calm down if they wanted to kill her they wouldn’t have taken her with them. The cops are tracking the car and they are going to find them before anyone gets hurt.” Frankie tried to reassure her.

“You don’t know that Frankie.” Maura said to him.

“It’s Jane.” Frankie said to her, “She’ll do everything she can to make sure nothing happens.”

“That’s what I’m afraid of.” Maura said to him then hung up.

Lillian was in the backseat crying and sitting as far away from Derrick as she could.

“I need to go to the hospital.” Derrick said to Jerry as he held onto his wounded shoulder.

“We’re not going to the hospital.” Jerry said to him as he zig-zagged through traffic.

Jane turned around a little in her seat and looked at Derrick, “He’s losing a lot of blood, Jerry.”

“Oh so now you’re a doctor?” Jerry said to her, “Turn around and shut the fuck up.” He said to her as he turned off of the main road.

“Hey, Lillian it’s going to be okay.” Jane said to the little girl who only looked at Jane and whimpered.

Jane watched as Derrick started to lose consciousness. She looked over at Lillian as Jerry tried to find a way to the airport on the unfamiliar side roads where there was less traffic.

Derrick’s eyes finally closed and Jane could tell he had passed out from blood loss.

Jerry had slowed down and Jane knew that he was lost. She used this to her advantage. “Lillian, open the door and roll out!” She yelled at her.

The little girl was confused and Jerry pushed Jane and tried hitting her with his gun.

“Do it now Lillian, the door, go!” She yelled as she struggled with Jerry.

Lillian grabbed the door handle pulled hard and pushed the door open then jumped from the car. She hit the road hard but rolled away. Jane knew she’d be hurt but it was going to be far less worse than what was about to happen.

Jerry pointed his gun and fired just narrowly missing Jane. She grabbed the steering wheel and slammed her foot on the gas. The car sped up and she jerked the wheel to the right. The gun flew from Jerry’s hand. He grabbed at Jane’s face and tried to push her away. The car hit an embankment and went into the air. It hit the dirt shoulder, skidded then rolled twice before sliding to a stop on its roof.

Jane woke up with a groan. She blinked a few times and realized that she was hanging upside down from her seatbelt. The steering wheel was crushed into Jerry’s chest and he wasn’t moving. She had no clue where Derrick was.

She unclipped her seatbelt and fell to the ceiling of the car, “Fuck.” She mumbled as she hit her head. She lied down on her stomach and carefully belly-crawled through the smashed window. She started to get dizzy and felt the urge to throw up but passed out face first in the dirt instead.

“We have the location of the vehicle!” one of the techs yelled for Moore.

“Where is it?” Moore asked as he went over to the tech.

“The GPS signal is stopped at Atlantic Ave near High Street.” The tech told him.

“Police are getting reports of an overturned vehicle.” One of Moore’s detectives said, “And they found the little girl.”

“Where?” Moore asked him, “She was on the side of the road crying. It appears that she jumped from the car while they were driving.”

“You, make sure that little girl gets to the nearest hospital then stay with her.” Moore said to his detective.

“Rizzoli!” Moore shouted for Frankie who jogged over to him, “The car has been located, go with Officers Denham and Wu.”

Two cop cars and other emergency vehicles were already at the scene when the three of them arrived at the car’s location.

“We have one D.O.A and two injured.” One of the EMT’s said to Wu as they approached.

Frankie’s heart sunk when he heard that.

“One victim is already in route to the hospital.” The EMT said, “Fire is almost done using the jaws of life to get the driver out.”

Frankie knew that one of the bank robbers was driving so he knew that wasn’t Jane. He went over to passenger side of the overturned car and looked in and didn’t see Jane.

He walked slowly over to the body that was covered with a yellow tarp. He closed his eyes and took a breath before he peeled back the corner of the tarp. He opened his eyes to see the other bank robber. ‘Thank God.’ He thought, ‘Thank God.’

“They managed to get the driver out. He’s barely hanging on so they are going to rush him to the hospital.” Denham told him.

“Where’d they take the female victim?” He asked Denham.

“They took her to St. Luke’s.” Denham told him.

Maura was at a different hospital across town. Stephen made it through surgery and was moved into the ICU. She was told by the doctor that Stephen was very lucky to be alive and that baring any complications he should make a full recovery.

Wu got word that the little girl, Lillian was taken to the hospital and reunited with her mother. After Frankie was done working with Wu and Denham he drove to St. Luke’s.

Frankie’s cell phone rang and he hesitated to pick it up because he knew it was probably Maura calling.

“Hello?” He said as he got to the hospital.

“Frankie, what the hell is going on?” Angela said on the phone.

“Ma?” He said surprised to hear her voice.

“I’ve been watching the news. I saw you on TV.” Angela said to him, “Are you okay?”

Angela had no idea that Jane had been in that bank or that she had been taken hostage.

“Ma, I’m fine. It’s Jane you need to worry about.” He said to her as he hurried to the nurse’s station.

Angela heard static on the phone as Frankie asked where Jane was.

“Frankie, what about Jane?” Angela said on the phone.

“Ma, listen to me. Jane was in the bank this morning. You need to come to St. Luke’s hospital.” He told her on the phone.

“But Frankie…” Angela started to say.

“No Ma, enough.” He said to her, “Get to the damn hospital.”

He hung up and a nurse escorted him down the hall to Jane’s room. He hesitated outside her door for a minute before he opened it and went inside.

Jane was lying in bed with her eyes closed. Frankie couldn’t tell if she was asleep or not. He approached her slowly and cautiously.

“You can come closer, I’m not dead.” Jane said as she opened her eyes and looked at him.

“You look like you should be.” He said to her as he sat down in the chair by her bed, “Seriously you look like hell.”

Jane’s face was starting to bruise, her right hand was bandaged and her arm was in a sling. She had a gash over her left eyebrow and a cut on the bridge of her nose.

“Lillian?” Jane asked quietly.

“They found her on the side of the road. She had a few scrapes and cuts on her and she’s gonna have a nice bruise on her head but she’s fine. She’s at a different hospital with her mother.” Frankie told her, “Everyone one else is fine too.”

Frankie looked her over again, “Jesus Janie.”

“I’m good Frankie really, it’s just a few cuts and bruises and a dislocated shoulder.” She told him.

“What the hell happened in there?” He asked her.

“Two guys came in looking suspicious and it all went to shit from there.” Jane said to him.

“Anything I can do for you?” He asked her.

“Can you call Maura for me?” Jane asked him.

“You got it.” He said to her with a smile.

Moore and Wu came into Jane’s room. Frankie got up, “I’ll be outside.” He said to her then stepped into the hall.

“I’m Detective Moore and this is Officer Wu.” Moore said, “We’re going to need to ask you some questions.”

“Sure.” Jane said to him, “But let’s make this quick they gave me some pain medication and its making me sleepy.”

Frankie stood just outside Jane’s closed door and called Maura. “She’s fine Maura.” He said to her, “She’s just banged up a little but she’s going to be okay.”

“What hospital?” She asked.

“St. Luke’s.” He told her.

“I’ll be there as soon as I can.” Maura said then hung up. She talked to the doctor one more time then went to check on her father who was still sleeping.

She went to find the nurse that was taking care of her father and told her that she had to leave for a bit but that if anything happened or if they needed her to call and she’d return immediately.

“She’s asleep.” Wu said to Frankie as he and Moore came out of her room.

Angela passed the two men in the hallway as she went to Jane’s room.

“How is she?” She asked Frankie who was still standing out in the hall.

“She’s asleep right now. She’s pretty banged up.” Frankie told her.

Angela stood staring at the door.

“All you have to do is go in.” Frankie said to her.

Angela pushed the door open and walked into the room. She went over to Jane who was asleep and looked down at her and cringed. She’d never seen Jane so beat up before.

Frankie went down the hall to find Jane’s doctor.

Maura arrived at the hospital and asked the nurse what room Jane was in. She pointed down the hall and told her the room number.

She pushed open the door and Angela turned around in her chair, “Oh.” Maura said, “I’m sorry I didn’t know anyone else was in here.”

It dawned on Maura who the woman was, “You’re her mother.”

Angela looked at Maura, “Who are you?”

“I’m her girlfriend.” Maura said to her.

“I see.” Angela said then looked back at Jane, “I’ll be leaving.”

Angela stood up and grabbed her purse.

“Wait. Please don’t go. I’ll leave just stay and visit with her.” Maura said, “She’s your daughter.”

“I don’t need a reminder of who she is.” Angela said with a tone.

“Maybe you do.” Maura said reflecting the tone in Angela’s voice.

“Your daughter is to put it mildly, absolutely amazing.” Maura said to her, “She’s strong, brave, protective and fearless. She’s funny and beautiful and caring. But she’s also stubborn, especially when she doesn’t get her way.”

“She has such a big heart.” Maura said as she looked from Jane to Angela, “A heart that is easily broken and sometimes hard to repair.”

Maura moved closer to Angela, “She’s your daughter and it’s wrong for you to shut her out of your life just because you don’t agree with a small part of who she is.”

“Excuse me! But you can’t talk to me that way.” Angela said to Maura. She pointed at Jane, “You don’t know the hell she has put me through, the heartache.”

“I know the heartache.” Maura said, “Because I see it in her too!”

“I don’t have to stand here and listen to this.” Angela said as she moved to leave but Jane, now awake caught her by the wrist.

“Stop.” She said quietly and Angela turned and looked down at her, “Please just stop.”

“I’m tired. I’m tired of all this.” Jane said to her. “Please, I’m still your daughter. Just because I’m gay doesn’t change anything, I’m the same person I have always been. I’m still the daughter that loves you.”

Angela remained silent as she continued to look down at Jane.

“Don’t you miss me?” Jane asked as tears formed in her eyes, “Because I miss you. I miss you a lot.”

Jane looked up at Angela and waited for her to say something but she didn’t.

“I just miss my mom.” Jane said as tears ran down her cheeks. She let go of Angela’s wrist and Angela stood there for only a few seconds more before she turned and walked out of the room.

Jane looked over at Maura and gave a small shrug before her face crumbled and she started to sob. Maura went over to her and carefully held her in her arms and let her cry.


	5. Chapter 5

When Frankie came back from talking to Jane’s doctors he found Maura asleep in Jane’s bed curled up by her side.

“She met Ma.” Jane whispered to Frankie.

“You talked to her?” Frankie winced, “How’d it go?”

“It went as expected.” Jane said to him.

“I’m sorry Janie.” He said to her.

“Yeah me too.” She said with a small smile.

“So what’d the doc say? When the hell can I get out of here?” Jane asked him.

“Your doctor said a couple days.” Frankie told her.

Jane made a face, “This is stupid. I’m completely fine.”

“Just relax okay? I know that’s a foreign concept to you but just take it easy and let them do whatever they need to do to get your ass back on your feet.” Frankie told her.

“You’re stupid.” Jane said quietly and he suppressed a laugh.

Frankie only stayed for a little bit before he had to head back to the precinct.

Maura woke an hour later and smiled up at Jane, “Why aren’t you resting?”

She rested her head back down on Jane’s chest.

“Just couldn’t sleep.” Jane said.

“Jane, you really scared me today. I was so worried about you.” Maura said to her, “And when Frankie told me they had taken you my heart stopped.”

“I didn’t mean to scare you Maura.” Jane told her, “Hey, look at me.”

Maura lifted her head and looked at Jane.

“I love you and I’m sorry you were scared and that you were worried about me.” Jane told her.

“I love you too.” Maura said then sniffled. She kissed Jane on the lips then got up slowly out of the bed.

“So, do you want to talk about what happened with your mom?” Maura asked as she sat down in the chair next to Jane’s bed.

“I don’t think anything I said made a difference to her.” Jane said disappointed, “I wasn’t expecting her to say she’s sorry or run into my arms for a hug but I was hoping that maybe she’d just see that I’m still her daughter.”

“I think it was good that you told her what you did.” Maura said, “She needed to hear it and you needed to say it.”

“At least she came to see me.” Jane said, “That’s something right?”

“Yes it is.” Maura said smiling.

“I just wish she’d love me again.” Jane said sadly.

“I don’t think she ever stopped loving you Jane.” Maura told her.

“I don’t know about that.” Jane said shaking her head a little.

Later Maura left Jane to go check in on her father who was awake and happy to see her.

“How’s Jane?” He asked hesitantly.

“Jane is okay and safe.” Maura told him taking his hand, “She’s at St. Luke’s but she’s going to be just fine.”

“She saved my life.” Stephen said to her.

“I know.” She said to him.

“She’s a good woman.” Stephen said.

Maura smiled, “Yes she is.”

Soon Stephen fell back asleep. Maura sat by the window in his room and was watching the people walking around when her cellphone rang.

She fumbled to answer it before the ringing woke Stephen, “Hello?”

“Maura, I’m at the airport.” Constance said on the phone, “What hospital do I go to?”

“Boston Med.” Maura said to her. Constance hung up and grabbed a cab.

Frankie came into Jane’s room carrying a brown paper bag, “There’s a bunch of reporters out in front of the hospital. They all want to talk to the hero.”

“I’m not a hero Frankie.” Jane said to him, “I’m just a loud mouth who couldn’t keep quiet and stay out of the way.”

“Stop being so hard on yourself.” He told her as he pulled a sandwich from the bag he brought.

“Is that for me?” She asked him.

“Of course.” He said handing it to her.

He sat down in the chair next to her bed, “Hey Janie?”

“Yeah?” She said as she started to unwrapped the sandwich. She was just about to take a big bite.

“Don’t you ever do that shit again.” He said to her.

She looked into her brother’s eyes and knew how serious he was. She didn’t think that maybe she had scared him with all that had happened.

“Okay.” She said to him and he gave her a nod.

With Constance at the hospital with Stephen, Maura returned to Jane.

When she got to Jane’s room she found almost all of Jane’s main security team around her bed. Rueben was laughing and Tasha pushed him and told him to shut up. Taggart had his arm around Abby who was giggling so hard tears were streaming down her cheeks. Jeremy laughed but also looked really nervous.

Rueben stopped laughing when he spotted Maura standing in the doorway, “Hey there Boss Lady.”

“Hello.” Maura said as she came into the room.

“We were just going to get going.” Rueben told her.

“No you don’t have to leave.” Maura said to him, “Stay. I’m sure Jane is enjoying your company.”

“Nah we better go.” He told her as he waved to the group, “I left Warren in charge and I don’t really think he knows what he’s doing.”

They said their goodbyes to Jane before they all filed out of her room.

“What’s with the grin?” Jane asked as Maura sat down on the edge of the bed.

“I’m just remembering the first time you were in the hospital.” Maura said to her.

“What do you mean?” Jane asked her.

“You were alone.” Maura said, “No one came to visit you or check in on you. You didn’t even have an emergency contact person.”

“And now look at all the people you have.” Maura said smiling “I think they kinda like you.”

She leaned in a little closer to Jane and whispered, “Don’t tell anyone but I think I kinda like you too.”

Jane leaned forward and kissed Maura on the nose, “Your secret’s safe with me.”

Maura stayed with Jane the whole night before going home in the morning to shower and changed into some fresh clothes then she drove over to the hospital to see her dad.

Officer Wu and Detective Moore came back to talk more to Jane.

“What happened to the robbers?” Jane asked them.

“The passenger in the backseat died in the crash.” Wu told her, “The driver died last night.”

“Good.” Jane said to him.

Jane only had to spend another day in the hospital before she was released.

“Guys, Guys! I can walk up the damn steps all by myself.” She told Maura and Frankie who were trying to help her up the front steps of her house.

“The doctor said to take it easy.” Maura said to her.

“It’s a few steps, it’s not like I’m running a marathon.” Jane said as she got up to the porch.

Frankie unlocked and opened the door for her. They went inside and Jane went straight to the fridge and grabbed a beer.

“You’re on pain medication.” Frankie said to her.

“Damn it.” She cursed as she went to put the bottle back.

“Hey, I’m not on pain meds.” He said with his hand out and she handed him the bottle.

“I have to go check on my dad then I’m going have dinner with my mother.” Maura said to Jane, “Are you going to be okay?”

“Yeah I’ll be fine.” Jane said to her as she went to sit on the couch.

“Thank you for staying with her. I should be back in a few hours.” Maura said to Frankie. She looked over at Jane, “Behave yourself and don’t give your brother a hard time for trying to take care of you.”

“Yeah, you better listen to her.” Frankie said as he eyeballed her.

Jane stuck her tongue out at him and he returned the gesture.

“Oh my god.” Maura said shaking her hand, “Children. I’m dealing with children.” She said as she went out the front door.

“So, any word from Ma?” Frankie asked handing Jane a bottle of water.

“Nah.” Jane said to him as she struggled to open the bottle.

He took it back from her and opened the cap and handed it back to her.

“Just give her some time.” Frankie said to her, “She’ll come around.”

“I gave her 3 years Frankie.” Jane said to him, “And it took almost dying for her to come to the hospital and she didn’t say a word to me.”

“I’m telling you, she’ll come around.” Frankie told her.

Later that evening when Maura came home, Jane was still on the couch watching TV alone.

“Hey, where’s Frankie?” Maura asked as she sat by Jane on the couch.

“I sent him home. He was driving me insane.” Jane told her. She sat up a bit on the couch, “How’s Stephen?”

“He’s ordering the nurses around and driving my mother crazy so I think he’s getting back to his normal self.” Maura told her, “He’s going to be there for another week or so though.”

“I’m glad he’s feeling better.” Jane said as she put her arm around Maura and she rested her head on Jane’s shoulder.

“Me too.” She said as she closed her eyes.

Jane sat quietly for a minute just staring at the TV, “I want to ask you something.” Jane said, “Something I wanted to ask you for a while now.”

“Ask away.” Maura said as she snuggled into Jane’s side.

Jane was quiet for a moment then asked quietly, “Will you move in with me?”

Maura opened her eyes, “What?”

“Will you move in with me?” She repeated.

Maura lifted her head and looked at her, “Jane, I know this last week has been ….” Maura started to say.

Jane cut her off, “No, I’m not asking you because of what happened, not at all. I’m asking you because I love you and I want us to live together.”

Jane looked at Maura and saw the confusion on her face, “Unless, maybe you don’t want to.”

“No, no. It’s not that. I’m just surprised.” Maura said to her, “I’d love to move in with you.”

“You sure?” Jane asked her.

“Oh I’m sure.” Maura said smiling.

Jane grinned and kissed Maura on the lips.

In the morning Maura left Jane’s to go back into Boston. She needed to check on the Foundation then she planned on visiting with her dad.

Jane was grabbing some water from the fridge when there was a knock at the door. She went over and opened it to find Constance standing there.

“Hi.” Jane said to her, “Um, Maura’s not here.”

“Hello. I’m not here to talk to Maura. I’m here to talk to you.” Constance said to her, “May I come in?”

“Oh yeah, sure.” Jane said opening the door up to her and letting her in.

“Have a seat.” Jane said to her and led her to the kitchen table, “Can I get you anything?”

“No, thank you I’m fine.” Constance said sitting down in one of the chairs.

Jane sat down in a chair across from her.

“I know when we first met I judged you and it was probably a little too harshly.” Constance said to her, “But when Maura was in trouble you helped her, you looked out for her and you put your life on the line for her.”

“And you thanked me for that.” Jane said to her.

“Yes but I’m here for two reasons now and one of those reasons is to apologize.” Constance told her. “It was unfair to you the way I acted. I’m sorry for the way I treated you.”

“Thank you for that.” Jane said to her.

“Now my other reason for being here is Stephen.” Constance said.

“Is he okay?” Jane asked hoping nothing had happened.

“Yes he’s doing just fine thanks to you.” Constance said to her, “Stephen told me what you did for him. How you tried to stop his bleeding and how you got those despicable men to release him.”

“You saved my husband’s life and I will never forget that.” Constance told her.

Jane blushed slightly; she was never good at taking praise.

“I’m just glad I was there.” Jane said to her.

Constance smiled at Jane knowing that she’d made her a little uncomfortable. She stood up, “Well I just wanted to stop by. And I also wanted to tell you that Stephen should be out of the hospital in a week.”

“Glad to hear it.” Jane said as she walked her to the door.

“Yes, so are the nurses and doctors.” She said with a chuckle.

Maura stopped by Jane’s later in the afternoon to have lunch.

“Your mother stopped by.” Jane said to her as she sat down at the table.

“Should I be concerned?” Maura asked as she gave Jane a bottle of water then sat down.

“She just came by to apologize for the way she acted when we first met and she wanted to thank me for what I did for Stephen.” Jane explained.

Maura went over to Jane and hugged her tight.

“What’s this for?” Jane asked.

“Because I love you and because I don’t think I thanked you for saving my dad.” Maura said to her then kissed her on the lips.

“Maura you don’t have to thank me for that.” Jane told her.

“Yes I do.” Maura said as she pulled out of the hug, “You didn’t have to risk your life for him or for anyone else but you did.”

Jane gave a shrug, “Old cop instincts I guess.”

“I think it was more than that. Especially the way you protected that little girl.” Maura said to her, “The way you needed to save her.”

Jane gave Maura a look, “What’s going on here?”

Maura stood quietly in front of Jane.

“Frankie told you huh?” Jane asked her then shook her head as she walked into the kitchen, “He shouldn’t have said anything to you.”

“Jane what you did back then is nothing to be ashamed of.” Maura said to her.

“I’m not ashamed of my service on SWAT. I just feel like I could have done more for Mia.” Jane told her saying the little girl’s name for the first time in 3 years.

“I’m not telling you that you have to let it go.” Maura said to her, “But you saved another little girl, you gave her back to her mother. You should be proud of that.”

“I am proud of that.” Jane told her then sighed, “But what happened with Mia will continue to haunt me the rest of my life. It doesn’t matter what anyone tells me, I’ll always carry that with me.”

“I’m sorry. I wish there was something I could do or say to help you.” Maura said to her then gave her another hug and held her tight.

“Yeah, me too.” Jane said then pulled out of the hug.

The next day Frankie took Jane to her follow up appointment where the doctor told her she was healing nicely and that her arm could come out of the sling which made Jane very happy. With a clean bill of health Jane had Frankie take her to Rizzoli Security so she could check in on everyone.

She stayed and bullshitted with them for a while before she and Frankie picked something up for dinner then he took her home. Jane cooked the three of them a nice dinner before Frankie took off for home and Maura washed the dishes and cleaned up the kitchen.

A few days later Jane was at home when there was a knock at the door. She got up from the couch and answered it to find Susan and Lillian standing on her porch.

“Hi.” Jane said surprised to see them both.

“I hope you don’t mind us stopping by.” Susan said to her.

“No, um, not at all.” Jane said, “Come in.”

Jane moved out of the way and let them both in. She took them into the kitchen and they sat down at the table.

They sat quietly and uncomfortably for a good two minutes before Susan spoke up, “What you did at the bank, how you kept us all safe and how you kept Lillian safe….” She shook her head and Jane could tell she was on the verge of tears.

“I’m glad I could help.” Jane said then looked over at Lillian, “I’m glad you’re okay.”

“I made this for you.” Lillian said as she handed Jane a hand-made card made from pink construction paper.

Jane took it from her and looked it over. On the front was a drawn picture of Jane, wild curly black hair, a big smile and a huge red cape. Next to Jane was a small little girl that Jane presumed was Lillian. She opened the card and inside was the words: Thank you for saving my life!

There was a big smiley face sticker and Lillian’s name signed at the bottom.

Jane closed the card and looked at Lillian, “This is the best thank you card I have ever gotten.” Jane said to her. “You think maybe I could get a hug?”

Lillian smiled and hopped up from her chair she practically threw herself into Jane’s arms and wrapped her arms around Jane’s neck. Jane gave her a big squeeze before letting her go. Lillian sat back down next to her mother.

“I don’t know if there’s anything I can do to repay you for what you did for us.” Susan said to Jane, “But I would like to try.”

“Here’s what you can do for me.” Jane said as she looked from Susan to Lillian then back at her again, “Take care of yourself and take care of Lillian. Love her no matter what. Cherish every day you have with her. Be good to each other.”

Susan smiled then leaned over and kissed Lillian on the head, “I can do that.”

“Good.” Jane said as they all stood up, “You do that and anything you think you owe me will be repaid.”

Susan gave Jane a hug before she took Lillian’s hand and left.

Now that Jane had mostly recovered from her injuries she was at work part-time. It wasn’t that she didn’t trust her people it was that she just needed something to keep herself busy and staying at home all the time was driving her crazy.

She sat behind her desk and pushed paper work that had piled up out of her way. She looked over recent work orders and took a look at the payroll.

Each employee that was at work came in at some point during the day to check on her.

After a few hours Jane got fed up and called them all into a meeting.

“Okay look, thank you for the concern and all but I’m fine.” She said to them, “You don’t have to keep checking up on me.”

“But Maura said…” Jeremy started to say and Rueben punched him in the arm.

“OW!” Jeremy yelled and punched him back.

Jane turned around and went back to her office and called Maura.

“Jeremy ratted you out.” She told her.

“I have no clue what you mean.” Maura said and Jane could tell she was smiling.


	6. Chapter 6

With Stephen still in the hospital but getting better and Constance by his side Maura decided that she and Jane needed a little time away.

“But I just got back to work.” Jane said to Maura who was packing a suitcase for her.

“It’s just for a few days. Your business will survive.” Maura told her.

“Maura…” Jane started to whine.

Maura turned around from the packed suitcase that was lying on the bed, “We need this. So you can pout and whine all you want but we need to do this. So you’re going to take your suitcase…” She said as she zipped it up and held it out for her, “Go downstairs and get your ass in the car because we’re going to Falmouth whether you like it or not.”

Jane took her suitcase, “I don’t know if I like you this bossy.” She said as she walked passed her and down the stairs.

Maura drove the hour and a half from Revere to Falmouth and Jane only pouted for the first hour and 20 minutes.

Once inside the Jane dropped her suitcase near the front door.

“The house was prepared for us and kitchen has been stocked.” Maura said to her, “We have the whole place to ourselves.”

“Last time we were here I got beat up a little.” Jane said as she followed Maura into the kitchen.

“Yes I remember.” Maura said to her, “But thankfully all the blood stains have been cleaned up.”

“Har-Har.” Jane said then smirked and Maura smiled back.

“Why don’t you go upstairs and take a shower and I’ll get lunch ready for us.” Maura suggested.

“Can we just skip lunch and go for a walk on the beach?” Jane asked as she leaned on the counter.

“Okay.” Maura said, “We can eat when we get back.”

They went out through the sliding glass door and walked down onto the beach. Maura took Jane’s hand in hers as they got closer to the water.

They walked a good stretch of the beach before making their way back and sitting down on the warm sand.

“So you think you’ll be happy living in Revere?” Jane asked as she looked out over the water.

“Of course.” Maura said to her, “As long as you’re there, I’ll be happy.”

Jane gave Maura a look.

“What?” Maura asked her.

“It’s just, I’ve been in your home Maura. It’s a freaking mansion.” Jane said to her, “Literally a mansion.”

“So?” Maura asked her, “I don’t see the problem.”

Jane laughed, “Of course you don’t.”

“Maura come on, you’re really going to give up living in a nice big house in a busy city like Boston to move into a 3 bedroom two-story patched up house in a small town?” Jane asked her with a serious face.

“Listen, if you’re talking about status or something like that then you can just stop right there.” Maura told her, “I’m not with you because of what you have or don’t have. I’m not with you because of your social standing or where you went to school or how much money you make.”

Maura was getting frustrated with this same conversation over and over again. “Jane, I’m with you because I love you and that’s it. That’s all that matters to me, nothing else.” Maura told her.

“I love you too.” Jane said putting an arm around Maura, “And you’re right nothing else matters.”

After their walk they went inside and had lunch together then Jane grabbed their bags and followed Maura upstairs to their room.

“Hey hold up a minute.” Jane said as she set the suitcases down in the hall, “I wanted to ask you about this painting.”

She went into the room she had stayed in the time before and Maura followed her in.

“What about it?” Maura asked her.

“Well I mean the lady looks so sad.” Jane asked, “What’s her deal?”

“That’s my grandmother.” Maura told her.

Jane looked at her with surprise, “That’s your grandmother?”

“Yes. It’s a self-portrait. She painted it one day after my grandfather went off to sea. He was in the Navy.” Maura told her, “She was always sad to see him go and always relieved when he’d come back.”

“I’m named after her.” Maura told her.

“Your grandmother’s name was Maura?” Jane asked still looking at the painting.

“No, her name was Dorthea.” Maura told her, “That’s my middle name.”

“Dorthea?” Jane asked with a snort, “Really?”

“Yes Clementine, Dorthea.” Maura said, “You got a problem with that?”

Jane raised her hands up in surrender, “No, not at all.”

“Good.” Maura said with a smile then turned to leave.

Jane picked up the bags and followed her, “Frankie told you my middle name, didn’t he?”

“Yep.” She said as she continued down the hall to their room.

“When we get back home, I’m going to teach him a lesson on keeping his mouth shut.” Jane grumbled as she followed Maura.

After they unpacked their things they went back downstairs and relaxed on the couch.

“You’re not really good with downtime are you?” Maura asked as she watched Jane fidget while trying to watching TV.

“Not really.” Jane said with a small laugh.

The next day Maura and Jane took a ride on the ferry to Martha’s Vineyard where they spent much of the day trying to relaxing. Jane bought Maura a few things at a fancy little boutique then they had lunch.

They didn’t get back to Falmouth till just as the sun was starting to set. “Why don’t you go upstairs, take a bath and relax.” Jane said to her as they went into the house.

“Come with me.” Maura said to her taking her hand. Jane smiled and they went upstairs.

Jane started the water as Maura went over to a cabinet and pulled out some bath oils. She sniffed a couple of them before choosing a bottle and putting the other’s back. She went over to the tub and put in some of the oil then went to put the bottle back.

Jane turned off the water and started to take off her close and Maura got distracted watching.

“I thought we were doing this together.” Jane said to her.

“Huh?” Maura said snapping out of it, “Oh yes.”

Jane watched as Maura undressed and then carefully got into the tub. She rested back against the tub and waited for Jane.

Jane got into the tub and leaned back against Maura and closed her eyes. Maura wrapped her arms around Jane, “This is nice.” She said and gave Jane a kiss on the neck.

After a minute sitting perfectly still together Maura grabbed a small pink scrubby, “Lean forward.” She said to Jane who shifted and leaned forward. Maura dunked the scrubby in the water and started to gently scrub Jane’s back.

She groaned and mumbled quietly as she closed her eyes.

“Jane?” Maura asked, “When you were in the bank, were you scared?”

“I was terrified.” Jane said as she opened her eyes.

“But I knew I had to get out of there and see you again. Especially since we got into a fight and I just walked away. Sitting in that bank, watching those guys slowly losing control and thinking that I might not see you again….” She shook her head, “I honestly thought of how stupidly I behaved. I thought that would be the last thing you’d remember about me. That I flew off the handle and yelled at you over something so stupid.”

Maura stopped scrubbing Jane’s back, “That fight was the last thing on my mind when I found out you were in the bank.”

“All I wanted to do was get out of there and tell you I was sorry and that I love you.” Jane said she turned slightly in the tub and looked at Maura, “I am sorry for the way I acted by the way.”

“I know.” Maura said, “Remember, I did meet Angela so I know what you’re dealing with now.”

Jane snorted, “Yeah.”

Jane leaned back against Maura, “You were right. We did need this.”

The following evening after a full day of leisure and a little shopping, Jane was in the kitchen making dinner for them.

“You know you’re supposed to be relaxing.” Maura told her as she went into the kitchen to see what Jane was stirring.

“Cooking is relaxing.” Jane said to her as she moved from stirring something in the sauce pan on the stove to the cutting board on the counter to finish chopping up fresh cilantro.

“Anything I can do to help?” Maura asked.

“You can open a bottle of wine.” Jane told her.

Maura grabbed a bottle of wine and a wine opener from one of the drawers. She popped the cork and then put the bottle on the table. She grabbed two wine glasses from the cupboard and put them on the table as well.

Jane finished plating their food and then finally got to sit down to eat.

After dinner Maura helped Jane clean up the kitchen then they went out into the living room to sit down and watch TV.

Maura sat on the couch and Jane was stretched out with her head in Maura’s lap. Jane had the remote and was flipping through the channels till she landed on an old black and white movie.

Maura leaned down and kissed Jane on the cheek.

Jane turned her head and looked up, “What was that for?”

“I don’t have to have a reason to kiss you, do I?” Maura asked her then leaned down and kissed her on the lips.

Jane slipped a hand behind Maura’s neck and deepened the kiss. Maura’s hand moved down Jane’s body, she unbuttoned Jane’s jeans and slipped her hand into Jane’s underpants.

Jane gasped into Maura’s mouth when she felt her fingers slipping inside of her. Maura played with Jane’s clit, rolled it between her thumb and forefinger. Jane’s head fell back, breaking their kiss. Her eyes were tightly closed.

Maura moved her fingers inside of Jane. She slowly started to pump in and out as her thumb brushed across Jane’s clit.

Jane opened her eyes and grabbed Maura by the back of the neck and kissed her roughly on the lips as her hips bucked up against Maura’s movements.

Maura’s pace quickened as she felt Jane getting close. She pushed herself deeper inside and Jane’s tongue slipped inside her mouth.

Jane moaned as her fingers dug into the back of Maura’s neck.

Maura pressed into Jane’s clit and curled her fingers inside of her. Jane broke the kiss as she climaxed and moaned loudly.

She dropped her head back into Maura’s lap, her eyes closed. Maura removed her hand then leaned down and gave Jane a soft kiss on the lips.

Jane opened her eyes and looked up at her, “You’re amazing.”

“Well thank you.” Maura said with a chuckle.

Jane smiled, “That’s not what I meant, although that was amazing too.”

She stroked Maura’s cheek, “I mean, you must really love me the way you put up with me.”

“I do really love you.” Maura said to her.

Jane looked at Maura and saw just how serious she was about it.

“Thank you for loving me.” Jane said to her then leaned up and kissed her on the lips.

“Thank you for letting me.” Maura said to her.

A few days after they returned from Falmouth Maura hired movers to move some of her things from her house in Boston to her new house in Revere. She would put the rest of her things in storage because she just had way too much and some of it would probably clash with Jane’s décor.

“So this is our first night in the house together.” Jane said to Maura as they lay in bed.

“Jane, I stay here all the time. This isn’t our first night together.” Maura said to her.

“It is since it became our house.” Jane told her.

“Our house.” Maura said quietly with a smile, “I really like the sound of that.” She cuddled closer and Jane put an arm around her.

“So I was thinking about having a dinner.” Jane said to her, “After your dad gets out of the hospital. You know like, have him, your mother and my brother over. Maybe invite Susan and Lillian as well.”

“That would be nice.” Maura told her. “My parents are staying in my old house till my dad’s final checkup so they will be in town for at least a week after he gets out.”

“You think they’ll come?” Jane asked her.

“Of course.” Maura told her.

What Maura wanted to know is if Jane was going to try inviting Angela and her brother Tommy but she didn’t want to push the issue so she let it go for now.

Jane smiled, “Okay good then it’s a plan.”

“You think Frankie will come?” Maura asked her.

Jane scoffed, “Of course he will. There’s food involved.”

Maura laughed against Jane, “You’re mean.”

A few days later Maura was told that her dad would be getting released so she and Jane went to the hospital and helped get Stephen and take him to Maura’s old house.

“I’m not an invalid.” Stephen said loudly as Maura and Constance held onto either of his arms and helped him up the walk way.

Jane smiled as she walked behind them and carried his bag and Constance’s luggage.

Once they got Stephen settled into the living room on the couch they all sat down while the butler and maid took Constance and Stephen’s bags up to their room.

“So, I know you just got out of the hospital but I was hoping after a few days of rest maybe you and Constance would like to come to our house for a dinner.” Jane said to Stephen.

“Oh?” Stephen said to her, “What’s the occasion?”

“How about we call it a ‘happy to be alive’ occasion?” Jane said to him.

“Then we’ll be there.” Stephen said to her with a smile.

“Great.” Jane said to him returning the smile.

When they got home, Jane had called Susan to invite them to dinner but found out that they were staying with her sister in New York for a while. She called Frankie and all he had to hear was dinner and he agreed. He didn’t care the reason or who else would be there.

On the night of the dinner Frankie was an hour early and trying to help Jane with the finishing touches to the chicken cacciatore while Maura got dressed up. After Maura got finished dressing and everything in the kitchen was done Jane went upstairs took a shower and got changed.

Jane was nervous and it wasn’t because she thought something was going to go wrong or that Frankie and Maura’s parents weren’t going to get along.

“Hey, no need to look so worried.” Maura said to her, “It’s just dinner.”

What Maura didn’t know was that she had called Angela and left a message inviting her to the dinner.

There was a knock on the front door and Jane’s heartbeat quickened hoping it was Angela but when Maura opened the door and greeted Stephen and Constance her heart sank.

“Sorry we’re late.” Constance said to Jane as she handed her the bottle of wine they brought.

“Thank you.” Jane said, “And you’re right on time.”

Jane gave a glance back over to the front door hoping there would be another knock but when there wasn’t she looked over at the group of people in the kitchen as Maura was introducing Constance to Frankie.

“Okay, how about we sit down and eat huh?” Jane said and everyone agreed.

Frankie poured the wine that Constance brought and Stephen made a toast.

“To being alive, healthy and happy.” He said lifting his glass.

After dinner they went into the living room to sit down and have dessert and coffee.

“Ah.” Constance said to Stephen as she took his cup away from him, “You can’t have coffee.”

Jane smiled as she watched Stephen pout.

Frankie was telling Constance and Maura a police story when Stephen stood up, “If you’ll excuse me I need to stretch a minute.”

“Jane, will you come out onto the porch with me?” He said as he walked to the front door.

“Sure.” Jane said then got up and followed him out onto the porch. She shut the front door behind her, “Everything okay?”

“You know Jane, I thought about that day in the bank quite a bit while lying in that hospital bed and I came to the conclusion that if I had just kept my mouth shut I probably wouldn’t have gotten shot.” He said with a wry laugh.

He looked at her, “But that being said, I think if it was anyone else in that bank besides you with me when I got shot I don’t think I would have survived.”

“I don’t know about that.” Jane said to him.

“What I’m trying to say is thank you for being the kind of person who would step up and save me.” Stephen said to her. “You showed tremendous courage in a very bad situation that I made worse and yet you still kept a level head and did what you needed to do not only to get me out of there but to keep other people from getting hurt.”

Jane was starting to get uncomfortable with all this. She could feel her cheeks starting to flush.

“You’re a good person Jane, a very good person.” Stephen told her, “And I am so proud and happy that my daughter has you in her life.”

Jane smiled at that, “Thank you.”

“And thank you Jane for saving my life.” He said to her. He then did something totally unexpected and hugged her.

He let her go and cleared his throat, “Well let’s get back inside before your brother charms my wife into leaving me.”

Jane laughed, “Ha, fat chance of that happening.”

After they sat and visited for a while more Constance said it was time to go home so that Stephen could get his rest. They both thanked Jane and Maura for a lovely evening before they left.

Frankie stayed and helped Jane clean up the dishes and the kitchen before he thanked them both then finally took off.

Jane and Maura went upstairs and changed into their pajamas. They got into bed and Maura rested her head on Jane’s chest.

“I’m sorry she didn’t show up.” Maura said quietly.

Jane smiled a little. She knew she couldn’t keep anything from Maura, “Yeah me too.”

Maura gave Jane a squeeze. They lay quiet for a while and Maura thought that Jane had fallen asleep.

“Hey Jane?” She said softly.

“Hmm?” Jane said with her eyes closed.

“Can we try and have a quiet, ‘no one’s trying to kill us’ life from now on?” Maura asked.

“Aw come on Maura where’s your thrill for adventure?” Jane asked her.

“I’m all for a little adventure now and then but I’d like it to not require hospital stays.” Maura told her.

“A nice quiet life with the woman I love and no one’s trying to kill us?” Jane asked then paused, “Where do I sign up?”

“I’m serious Jane.” Maura said looking at her.

“Hey, so am I.” Jane told her, “Look, I can’t make any promises about that because I can’t control the world or the people in it but I can promise that I love you and I plan on loving you for a very, very long time.”

Maura smiled at Jane, “Good because I plan on loving you for just as long.”

“Good. Glad that’s settled.” Jane said then gave Maura a kiss on the lips before she settled her head back down on Jane’s chest. Jane held Maura close and fell asleep with a smile on her face.

**A week later…..**

Jane got home from work, grabbed the mail from the box and went inside the house.

“Bill, Bill, Bill.” She said as she shuffled through the letters. She stopped when she saw an envelope with Angela Rizzoli as the return address. She looked around the house and remembered that Maura wasn’t going to be home till later that evening. She tossed the rest of the mail onto the counter in the kitchen and walked into the living room and sat down on the couch.

She stared at the envelope for a while as all kinds of things swirled in her mind as to what the letter could possibly say. She was scared to open it to be honest. Yes, Jane, the woman who had guns shoved in her face, who’d been beaten up and held hostage on a few occasions was afraid to open a letter from her mother.

Jane took in a deep breath then let it out before carefully tearing open the envelope and pulling out the letter.

_Janie,_

_I'm not sure how to start this letter to be honest, hard to believe that I'm at a loss for words huh? It's hard for me to tell you how I feel but I’m going to try._

_Janie seeing you in the hospital when you were hurt scared the life out of me. I had never seen you look so broken and helpless before in my life. I never want to see you that way again._

_You were hurting physically but you were hurting another way as well. I knew what you needed from me that day, what you’ve needed from me for the past 3 years and I saw how hurt you were when I didn’t give it to you._

_I still don’t understand your lifestyle and I may never completely come to terms with it but I want you to know Janie, that I do miss you._

_I’m slowly trying to change my ways and all I ask is that you be patient with me._

_One thing that has never change is that I love you Jane. I may not have shown it these last few years but I do love you._

_I hope one day you can forgive me for the way I treated you._

_\--Angela_

_P.S._

_Frankie said that your chicken cacciatore was a little dry. I included a copy of the recipe your great-grandmother handed down to me._

Jane looked at the second sheet of paper and sure enough there was a copy of the recipe. Jane let out a small laugh as she blinked away her tears.

She folded the letter up and put it back in the envelope, “Thanks Ma.” She whispered quietly.


End file.
